Supernatural
by xXBloody.ApocalypseXx
Summary: I loved two people more than my entire being. But one was thirsted for my blood, and the other lusted for my soul. How can you choose among them?
1. Left Behind

_**Author's Note:** Alright, I know this is weird as it is…so please don't kill me if anyone's off-character, or if you particularly hate the OC. Pairing…it's not really a pair. BTW, I'm open to any questions you ask, and you'll get the answers in the chapter after the one for which you've reviewed recently (and posted your question)._

_This story is written in order to fulfil the challenge from a friend. I do not particularly write anything Twilight-related._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters from the anime/manga. They all belong to Yana Toboso and Square Enix. I do not own Twilight or its characters from the book/movie. They belong to Stephanie Meyer._

**_[Sebastian Michaelis X OC X Edward Cullen]_**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 1: Left Behind**

A frown marred my usually calm features as the plane took off. A silk-gloved finger caressed my cheek.

"My Lady, why are you frowning?" asked my butler. Yes, that's right. I have a butler.

Let me tell you everything from the time my life changed.

*****

I looked at myself in the mirror for some time. The girl standing there. I knew her. She is Sophia Elyzia Delphine. She is 14 years old, stands at a height of five feet seven inches, and is a horrible person. I looked at my short boyish hair, with the bangs falling over the bridge of my nose, covering my left eye. Two plain silver studs pierced my skin over and below my left eyebrow. Below that lay ocean blue eyes, outlined with black pencil and thick eyeliner. I looked at my black T-shirt, and black ripped jeans. Where I could see my revealed flesh were the fresh cuts and bruises that I had got after a fight with a few of the neighborhood boys. The cuts oozed fresh blood, but I hadn't bothered to treat them yet. Why do I have to be such a punk at times? But I realized that it was simply a display of my bottled-up anger coming out of me.

"I hate my life! I hate it more than anything! Why? Why does everybody have to be perfect? Why can't I be good for a change? What can I do to change myself? Why does everyone hate me? Why is it that no one likes you unless you are fucking _perfect_?" I shrieked in front of my mirror as I smashed my fists against the glass. The shards flew out and droplets of crimson blood trickled down my arms.

*****

**FLASHBACK**

_6th of June. That was the worst day of my life. Memories of the day itself makes me feel like I should have never been born. I can still hear the echoes of the past in my ears, resounding every time I put my thoughts on it, the scenes taking form in front of my eyes._  
><em><br>"Let. Me. Go! You suckers! You're gonna pay for this! I swear, you farts!" I shouted as the ruffian boys fought against me and managed to pull me into their stationary van._  
><em><br>"Clean out yer mouth, bitch! The boss don't like girls with a potty-mouth. Now just act like the eye-candy that yer s'pposed ter be like!" A boy with long brown hair in dreadlocks hit me on my arm, making me cringe slightly._  
><em><br>"What the fuck do you want with me?" I yelled._  
><em><br>"The boss wants you for fun, sweet thang! Why else do you think we'll be fightin' pretty little shits like you?"_  
><em><br>_That was back when I was fourteen. A few of the neighborhood boys, known for their harshness and outlandish activities, had been stalking me for quite some time. Having a lot more important things on my mind besides some crazy stalkers, I just ignored them. I thought out of naivety, that they'd go away if I paid them no heed. Perhaps they were just trying to grab my attention. Humph. It's good that I'm not so naive now. Like I was back then. Back then, everyone seemed to be smart, and so awesome at everything. And I was the only one who was isolated. I was not good at anything. I was an outcast. No one cared for me. They were better. They moved on with their lives. I was left behind.  
><em><br>They clambered onto their van, tugging me in after them, restraining my limbs, and gagging me. I muffled against the white cloth on my mouth, letting out a stream of colourful swear words along with threats and pleas of help. They all simply laughed. The van was filled with a stench of blood, and had black windows and the seats were rough._  
><em><br>"That's a fine one you've got. She looks...absolutely delicious." A man who looked somewhat older than these boys put a hand under my chin. I flicked my head, swatting it away._  
><em><br>"Now, now. You should be a good girl. Do not get all cranky, alright, hun?"_  
><em><br>The man had light green eyes and blonde hair that fell into his eyes. I'd estimate him to be, say, in his mid-twenties. He was quite handsome too. But his presence did anything but calm me. He tore the gag from my mouth._  
><em><br>"Don't worry, darling girl. The windows are sound-proof. So you can't be heard." His accomplices cackled._  
><em><br>The man put his hand to my chin again, and I reacted in the same way again. I could see by now that I was pissing him off._  
><em><br>"Hey, you guys got a fine piece alright, but she's a right bitch, aren't you?" the blonde man turned to me._  
><em><br>"Like you're one to speak, asshole!" I spat out. The blonde's patience snapped, and before I knew it, he had slapped me hard across my cheek. It burnt so bad; I was sure he'd left a mark._  
><em><br>Bitch-slapping was what he liked, huh? Well, if I got him now, I'd kick him up the balls so hard, I'd make sure he didn't live to have descendants. Unfortunately, I was bound up, and had nothing to do but maintain the status-quo._  
><em><br>The other guys began to observe me as well. I snorted. The blonde chuckled eerily._  
><em><br>"She's got attitude-problems. Total Goth bitch, judging by her outfit."_  
><em><br>I was losing it. "If you dare call me a bitch again, I swear you're gonna get it, motherfucker." Let's just say I hoped they'd kick me out if I got on their nerves. Too bad I didn't know that they'd like bitchy women a lot more than the submissive ones._  
><em><br>"Ya gotta wash out her mouth first, 'cha know?" the guy driving the van shouted back at his fellows._

_*****_

_"STOP IT YOU GODDARN MOTHERFUCKING BUNCH OF DIPSHITS! YOU DARN DICKHEADS! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME GO ALREADY!" I screeched for what seemed like the thousandth time at the men who were now mercilessly beating me up._  
><em><br>I was sure that my right leg and left arm were broken. A broken rib pressed painfully against my chest. Large knifes scarred my arms and legs here and there, and I must say, they stung like hell._  
><em><br>"I swear, you little brat, if you cuss us with that petty little mouth of yours again, you'll wish you'd never been born!" The blonde man, the boss of this 'gang' yelled at me, also for the thousandth time._  
><em><br>"Not wish I was born, my ass!" I cussed back at him. I don't give a darn to this guy. I've been beaten up and kicked the asses of people before. So this was nothing new to me. I know I'll live through this. After all I'd lived through for the past thirteen years, this was pretty much the same. Though a lot more violent._  
><em><br>The man kicked me once again, right in the stomach. I doubled over, spitting out a puddle of blood from my mouth. I retched out blood over and over again. I looked up at the man; I was not going to show any signs of weakness. I smirked as I wiped the stains of blood from my lips with the back of my hand. I could tell that he was pretty impressed and amazed by me._  
><em><br>"Whoa. You guys picked up quite a fine piece of work, didn't you?" The man turned to his comrades. "She's putting up one heck of a fight. Shame on myself, being an adult, and other-worldly, yet having to fight for so long with a fourteen-year-old."_  
><em><br>The man walked up to me and held me up by the strap of my shirt, and I could feel my feet leave the ground. He looked at my forehead, and noticed my eyebrow-piercings. "She's a real hard-core. I haven't seen a single fourteen-year-old with piercings. She's also got about a ton of them in her ear."_  
><em><br>"I'm probably the last one you're gonna see, you bastard!" I spat on his face and he released me, "-before I kill you!"_  
><em><br>_Okay, I know now that that was a bit far-fetched, and nothing more than wishful thinking. You might think that winging it wasn't the best idea in the state of matters, but let's just say I wasn't thinking straight. Not that I really think straight most of the times.  
><em><br>"Oh yeah?"_  
><em><br>Before I knew it, he struck my head with a heavy gas cylinder, and I blacked out._

_*****_

_When I woke up, I found myself lying on my back on a large bed. The entire room smelled of rust, sweat, mud and blood, and the mere stench of all this made me want to throw up. Night had already fallen, and I realized I had been out for a long time. I tried to move what was left of my limbs, but, I noticed that my arms had been chained to the bed post, and my legs were tied down with thick cords to the bed._  
><em><br>The blonde man walked in, and with one look at me, he snickered._  
><em><br>"So bitch? Saying anything now?"_  
><em><br>I remained silent, my mind screaming horrendous swear words over and over again._  
><em><br>"What, bitch? Cat got your tongue?" he urged me to speak again._  
><em><br>I remained silent._  
><em><br>"So you won't say anything now, will ya? Wait a sec. I watched as the crazy guy walked out. And then..._

_Screaming._  
><em><br>Someone was screaming from a room beside the one I was being held captive in. A sound of shoving, struggling. A sharp sound of a sharp slap._  
><em><br>Wailing._  
><em><br>Someone was wailing in absolute agony._  
><em><br>"Hey, bitch, meet...bitch!" the man walked in, pulling another girl in, by her hair. He shoved her forwards and she fell to the floor._  
><em><br>"Hey, you lecher! Let her go!" I screamed out at him. I got even more pissed when the guy simply snickered and shrugged._  
><em><br>He caught the girl by her hair and pulled her onto her feet. The girl was quite pretty, and I guessed about eighteen. Her clothes were badly tattered, and then, my eyes travelled to her wounds._  
><em><br>Every inch of her skin looked abused with knives and whips, her right arm seemed broken. She was bleeding. But blood was not what made me uncomfortable. It was the location of bleeding that was driving fear into my heart._  
><em><br>The blood was trailing from beneath her skirt to drip down her thighs._  
><em><br>"You sick son of a bitch! What the fuck have you done to her?" I yelled, fighting against my own restraints until I was sure my broken limbs won't allow it anymore._  
><em><br>"You're right. That's exactly what I did. I fucked her till she fuckin' bled!" The man cackled sadistically, grabbing the girl closer to his form by her waist. The restrained girl whimpered pathetically. "She's not an abusive bitch like ya, though!" He pulled a long knife out of his pocket, and before I knew it-_  
><em><br>"STOP IT, YOU SON OF A -"_

_SLICE._  
><em><br>The girl fell forward to the ground as I screamed yet again. Blood trailed over the dirty, mud-slicked floor in delicate splotches from the girl's throat and chest._  
><em><br>The man held up his knife to his lips, and licked the blood neatly off the blade, making me want to retch._  
><em><br>"Delicious..." the lecher looked ecstatic._  
><em><br>I shut up at once, not uttering a single word. Heck, these people can kill me anytime! What am I going to do? Where should I run to? How to escape?_  
><em><br>I was possibly zoning out on him, because the man looked infuriated._  
><em><br>"Hey, bitch, I m talking to ya! Whatcha shuttin your hole up for, huh?" I looked up at him wordlessly, the silent anger boiling through my eyes, rage radiating off my broken form._  
><em><br>The man smirked sadistically. "Don t worry, yer too young to kill or fuck efficiently." So he was' t going to kill me? Okaaay..._

_"Let's just see how silent you'll remain when I begin my work with you, sunshine."_  
><em><br>He walked over to me with a large knife, the pointy edges glittering in the light of the room._  
><em><br>So, he was going to cause me more pain? Cut me more? Been there, done that._  
><em><br>He smirked in such a way as if he'd read my mind._  
><em><br>"No, bitch. I ain't here to work hard on scarring your skin. I came here for fun, you got that?"_  
><em><br>And before I knew it, he had climbed onto the bed, and hovered over it in a predatorial manner. He caressed my hair. "I like your hair, girl. Red and blue streaks...very creative."_  
><em><br>I kept my mouth shut tight. I didn't want to piss him off any further; otherwise, I knew what was coming up. Perhaps he'd let me go before doing that if I was good?_  
><em><br>No._  
><em><br>He pulled off my boots, and tugged on my belts. I wore two of them; a spiked one and a normal studded, leather belt. He began struggling with the buttons on my pants._  
><em><br>"What the fuck are you doing, you bastard!" I screamed. The time is over for playing Miss Tough, or the Good Girl. I was panicking now! Anything but that! Kill me, you fucking monsters! But I wasn't about to lose the one bit of innocence I had left in me! Torture me till I can't take it! But I wasn't about to get raped by such people!_  
><em><br>"My sweet, I don't think you're that innocent. You know very well what I want." He worked with the knife to rip open my shirt. "You pedophile! I'm not even your age! You're a fucking pedophile, you bastard! Get your filthy hands off of me! LET ME GO!" I screamed like there's no tomorrow as I felt his hand and the blade go over to my thighs to slice through my jeans. "I thought you said you can't fuck me efficiently!"_

As I said, I was so naïve that recalling all this made me want to smack myself. Rule for survival: Never trust what these motherfuckers tell you. They're all fucking bastards as far as I know, and, again, they deserve to be kicked up in the balls so hard with the heels of combat stilettos so that we could be sure they will never be able to have descendants.  
><em><br>SOMEBODY HELP ME! ANYBODY!_  
><em><br>His hand crept over my skin, sending shivers of disgust through my entire body. It reached over to touch my stomach and further upwards, and I felt like dying._  
><em><br>At that moment, I felt like there was no one watching over me. My mother didn't give a shit about me, my dad had gone away without turning back to me another time, and my friends deserted me. Not to mention I don't even have so many friends._  
><em><br>I was losing faith on god himself. What did he do, if he did not even protect a fourteen-year-old girl from being raped and tormented? What did he do if he couldn't save me from losing my life and virginity? What did he ever do for me that I should have faith on him? What did he ever do for me to show that he watched over us all?_  
><em><br>WHAT DID I EVER GAIN BY HAVING FAITH? I NEED HELP! NOW, MORE THAN EVER!_  
><em><br>That's when I saw the blackness engulf me._

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, whatcha think? Like it? Hate it? Please review!_


	2. The Contract

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 up! Enjoy!

I already said I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Twilight...though I would die to own Sebastian...X3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Contract<strong>

**(continuation of flashback)**  
><em><br>"Are you sure you want to do this? As you realize by now, once you make a deal with the Devil, there's no turning back. Are you willing to surrender your soul to me, in exchange for my protection, company and service?"_

_A deep, seductive voice spoke from the shadows, surrounded by a black fog. A pair of scarlet, blazing eyes looked at me through it._

_"Who are you...?" my vision was blurred, and time felt stationary._

_A low chuckle broke through the silence. _

_"I'm a minion of the darkness, a messenger of Hell, and the Lord of the Darkness, Despair...and Death. I am a demon. The demon you summoned for help when you lost faith on your creator."_

_"A demon...?"_

_"Indeed, young lady. I'm a demon, and you summoned me for help because you had no one else to turn to. You lost faith on heaven and god, and you decided to make a deal with the Devil. Your strong, attractive soul called out to me."_

_"Please, help me! I don't wanna face this! I can't get...I can't..."_

_" Are you willing to surrender your soul to me, in exchange for my protection, company and service?"_

_"Yes! I'll give you whatever the hell you want! Please, save me from this! This is the worst that can ever happen to me! Please, save me! No one else gives a shit about me! PLEASE!"_

_"But remember, mortal. Once you seal yourself to me through the Faustian Contract, there is no going back. You may never purify yourself again, and the Gates of Paradise shall be closed to you forever. God shall have no mercy on you and you shall be regarded by Heaven as an outcast. You will go to hell. Are you willing to face all that suffering and torment?"_

_"I already live in a hell-hole! I've been through hell, what with my parents and friends treating me like scum, and no one giving a shit about what I do! Hell is all torture, isn't it? Well, I've gone through enough torture as it is, getting beaten up twenty four seven! My life is all about survival of the fittest, and I don't happen to be fucking perfect! It isn't gonna bother me with a bit more of hell when I die, but I'd at least have died without the memory of being raped!"_

_"This all comes with the price of your soul, which I am going to take after our contract is over. Now, my lady, I would ask you to precisely state the terms of our contract."_

_I thought for a moment. "I want you to protect me! Save me from this dire situation! Help me whenever I need it. I need your help! Be by my side when I'm going wrong! I have no one to care for me, and that is what I want! Someone who's going to care for me, protect me, save me from myself!"_

_"In other words, I am to save you from the situation at hand, and then be your companion for the time till you feel as if you have someone who cares for you. I see...you want someone you can trust fully and rely on, and someone who cares about you and spends time with you...tries to understand you…" the demon licked his lips, revealing sharp fangs, "Interesting…very interesting indeed…"_

_"WHATEVER! NOW PLEASE, HELP ME!"_

_"Now, where should I place the contract? It's been a while since I've served a young woman…especially one who does not require a handsome demon to fulfill their carnal desires…but yet, the more intimate the location of the contract mark on a female…the stronger the bond."_

_"Put it wherever you want! Just **help** me!"_

_The demon smirked and licked his lips once again. His gloved hands revealed his fingers, which had long, pointy, black nails on it. He lunged towards my half-revealed chest, and ran one of his claws in a trace of a pattern over the centre of my chest. It burnt badly for a moment._

_**"HELP ME!"**_

_"Very well then…I shall serve you always…Mistress."_

_I was surrounded by tumbling black feathers as the fog seemed to condense; until it took the outline of a figure. And, before I knew it, a handsome man, I guess in his mid-twenties, stood in front of me. He was dressed in a black velvet tailcoat, a waistcoat; a white, striped button-down shirt and a black satin tie. From his tailcoat pocket hung a silver chain, definitely that of a pocket-watch. I looked down; he wore coal-black trousers and shiny well-polished shoes._

_Without a doubt, he was a butler. And a gorgeous one at that. His black bangs fell against his cheeks and his pale, sexy lips twisted into a devious smirk as he kneeled before me. He looked up at me; his smirk widening at the sight of my shocked look. The last thing I remember was my body swaying at the spot, a blur of black in front of me, and my cheek on velvet fabric before I passed out._

_"Where...am...I...?" I groggily opened my eyes, and was horrified to see the room the horrid rapists/murderers had brought me to._

_I sat up, panting, to see..._

_The man from my reverie._

_But how could that have been real? I remembered his handsome face, and that butler outfit. I looked away from him, and down at myself, just to blush madly._

_My clothes were torn; enough to reveal too much of my skin. My flat stomach was in full view, and so were all the bloody scars staining it, some still oozing fresh blood. My chest was still somewhat covered, but just so. The man-no, demon-sensed my discomfort, and walked over to me, draping his heavy and expensive-looking black velvet jacket over my shoulders. My restraints had been severed off, possibly by the demon/butler guy before me. I clutched it around myself protectively with my uninjured arm (I can't even move the broken one anymore) before looking past the man, and nearly screamed._

_Dark stains of blood spattered the walls, ceiling and floor. Blood dripped from the ceiling, looking very fresh, as the stains on the floor were still dispersing and spreading out in the way liquids do. The horrid stench of death and metallic scent of blood filled the air, and I caught sight of three or four torn limbs here and there, making me want to puke. Amidst them all was a huge clump of ashes, and I didn't know why that was there, actually._

_"I would never let them get away after putting my lady through so much pain and suffering," the man said, bowing before me._

_"You...you killed them all?" I was horrorstruck, but quite happy deep down. Those bastards! How disgusting, trying to molest someone?_

_"Yes, my lady."_

_"This...you've murdered them brutally..."_

_"I would've turned up the notch of brutality a bit more if I was sure that my mistress would not wake up during the procedure."_

_"What's more brutal than this?"_

_The man brought out the head of the guy with the dreadlocks from under the bed. Just one look at his face...his eyeballs stuffed into his mouth, the sockets empty and bleeding, the jaw torn off and hanging by simply one side of its hinge, the tongue forced out of his mouth over its extent, his nose slashed off as if by a huge claw..._

_"Cool…"_

_And I passed out._

_"She's so boring. She doesn't make a good friend. Heck, I almost feel like dropping off when I'm with her." This is what my friends and class mates say._

_"You should really work harder, girl. I didn't give you a job at this place for nothing! You want to be normal without people respecting you due to your mother. That's why you work here, right? Then, if you want to be worth the money, then WORK HARDER!" This is what every one of my employers said at every part time job I picked up._

_"Honey, you need to put some more effort in your studies. After all, my reputation's at stake. You wouldn't want to dishonor your mother, now, would you?" This is what my mom says. All. The. Time._

_"You're not good at anything, you know!"_

_"You suck!"_

_"Get outta here!"_

_"You're seriously screwed, man!"_

_"You need to see your place! You are definitely not good enough!"_

_"We need someone civilized for the job. You're just a bad-ass drummer!"_

_That is what every random person on the street and around me said to me._

_Everyone hates me. They think of me as a goddamned street urchin._

_Why?_

_"What's your fucking problem? Can't the world give me a break?"_

_"Young Mistress, what's wrong?"_

_"Leave me, I've faced enough!"_

_"Young Mistress!"_

_I opened my eyes and sat up with a start. I was dripping in sweat, what remained of my clothes clung to my skin, my head was spinning, and my heart seemed to have a new desire of breaking through my rib-cage._

_I noticed someone had an arm around my shoulders. That caused me to scream. The gloved hand clamped itself over my mouth. I muffled and struggled, until I looked up into those eyes._

_Blood-red._

_Just like the ones I saw the previous night in my dream. And at that...place._

_I had a dream of a mysterious being visiting me on the said night. Then, the flashback from that horrid day when I'd almost been...I can't even say that word now. And then, I had one of my usual nightmares._

_"You...?" I was lost for words._

_"I bandaged and treated your wounds for you, My Lady," he said serenely._

_I looked at my arms and legs. "Umm…thanks, I guess…"_

_The handsome man held out a leather-bound book to me._

_"What the…"_

_I took the book. The title printed on it was clear._

_'Admirable History'_

_Below it was the name of the author._

_Sebastien Michaelis_

_"It's a book on occultism. You apparently had another one, but I am not going to let you have that. You will face no needs to call upon another demon," said the man. His superb features were very distracting._

_"Occultism…"_

_And then, it all came back to me._

_"It's quite clear that, unknowingly, you'd read enough of these books beforehand to know exactly how to summon a demon. However, it does not change the few facts. One; that you, once again unknowingly, summoned me. Two; your soul knew how to call upon a demon nonetheless...since it radiated an attraction strong enough for one like me to rush to your aid. Three; you may not reverse your contract no matter what, and till our contract is over, you shall be my master and I your servant until I finally take your soul."_

_I pinched myself. Looking at the red mark and the pain that shot up my arm, I was convinced that this was reality. The demon smirked at my actions._

_"Where's this 'contract' again?" I asked him. He chuckled softly._

_He bit on the pointer finger of his left-hand glove, tugging on it swiftly, exposing black nails, and a purple mark. It was an engraved pentacle, with spiked bands surrounding it. His eyes glowed purple with a pinkish tint, and my eyes widened._

_"My Lady, please unbutton your shirt," he said flatly._

_"What?" I exclaimed at the sudden 'awkward' request._

_I looked down at my half-ripped shirt, and immediately understood the case. Something was glowing like radium, beneath the thin fabric._

_I unbuttoned it slightly, and peeked underneath. It looked like it had been tattooed over my cleavage. I blushed at the location of the mark; that was kind of an intimate spot._

_"Oh…so that's what you meant by intimate placing, and that was what you did with your…umm...'nails'…?"_

_He chuckled seductively._

_"Yes , my lady."_

_Both the demonic marks glowed in unison when he touched my arm with his left hand._

_"This contract binds us until your soul will finally be mine for the taking."_

_After a moment of silence, I gazed at the man again. He was now standing in front of me, with a curious expression on his face._

_"But…"_

_"Yes, My Lady?"_

_"What's your name?" I was surprised at myself. How can it be that such an obvious question had escaped my notice so far?_

_"I am yours to name. As a demon, we do not have a specified name."_

_"I see…But, what kind of a name should you have?"_

_"Any name you like does for me." He said, with a complacent smirk._

_I looked down on my lap. The book sat there. And then, the name caught my eyes._

_"How about…Sebastien Michaelis? Do you like the name?" I asked, confused. I am horrible when it comes to naming things. And here I was, naming a handsome guy._

_"If you like it, then I like it," he stated plainly, without a second thought._

_"Hmmm…but it's better if you spell it S-E-B-A-S-T-I-A-N instead of S-E-B-A-S-T-I-E-N. Seems more 'English', and sounds much better." Thank Goodness I had this book._

_He kneeled down on the carpet on one knee, bowing his head and putting his head on his chest._

_"As you wish, My Lady. I shall be Sebastian Michaelis from now on. I shall be the Butler to Miss Sophia Elyzia Delphine…as per your orders, My Lady."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I changed the contract bit...mixed the manga and the anime...and a bit of my imagination...;) Oh well, read, enjoy and review! Chapter 3 will be out soon enough!_


	3. Damned Life

**Author's Note:** I would appreciate more reviews, since it lets me know whether people are actually enjoying the story or not. Anyways, I present to you, chapter 3!

I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Damned Life<strong>

Now you know that I have a contract with a demon.

And that was how I met Sebastian.

And he has been my loyal butler ever since. That happened four years ago, when I was 14. Now I am 17, nearly 18, and heading over to a place called Forks. I had only ever seen pictures of that dreary place. I so hoped that it was just due to camera problems. I've lived in several cities by now; I was born in New York, then we shifted to Miami, after that to Vegas, and finally to London. I wouldn't be able to take it if I had to spend my teen life in a rainy hole. I don't know why my father chose Forks, of all places. Plus, he already told my mom that sending me to him wasn't a good idea; he rarely stayed at home. Therefore, I would have to live all by myself whenever he would be out. Which, knowing my dad, would be often.

My mom, however told him about me having a butler, and so, I wouldn't be all alone. She didn't care about leaving me alone at home with a man overnight, back at London. Another mother might have been concerned about their teenage daughter in such a state, but my mom seemed to trust Sebastian more than me. Not that I minded. It was just the realization that she didn't care to think that something might have happened to me; ever. She just wasn't concerned enough. All she did was weep pointlessly over me at some times. That was just a way to pour out some of the disappointment she felt over me.

My mother is a physicist. And she has just received the offer of her life. Plus, that demands pretty much her _own_ life. She decided that I would have to stay somewhere else. She would need to shift here and there, travelling to different labs, almost every day, and that would hamper my studies. She also has this boyfriens, Oliver. He's another physicist, and a total nerd. She got together with him whenever she could, and that was also often. She used to return home late, and then quickly exit again since Oliver's taking her to this place and that place. She 'possibly didn't want me to have a hectic life because of her'. Or so she says and dad believes. But I knew better. I have always been a burden to her. A working physicist does not have the time for trivial things like taking care of her hopeless teenage daughter who didn't yet know Newton's laws off by heart.

I was, yet again, an agent of disgrace.

My father doesn't live with my mother anymore. He's in an expensive and successful business, and he works day and night. He rarely drops by now. He did not come over for the last four years, not enquiring about us. But, I knew he was off with my mom, and not me. At the times when we still lived together, he used to leave early in the morning, and come home late at night; tired and out of breathe. Therefore, they're both darn busy, and when you don't have time for each other, you start misunderstanding everything the other says. You feel like the other doesn't want you anymore. You get into quarrels over every tiny thing.

For me, it was just the same. They hardly had any time for me. Whenever I went up to them, it was either this work, or that work, and the usual "I'll catch up when I'm free" or "I'll make it up to you somehow". Plus, every time I had horrible academic results due to my depressed, alone state and lack of concentration, they treated me like a disgrace to mankind. Again.

"Why can't you concentrate, girl?" or "What do you lack? What did we fail to give you?" or "Do you know the amount of disgrace we face because of you?"

Yeah. I'm the reason for all their miseries. And I don't regret it one bit.

You may think that what happened to me is a bunch of pointless rubbish. Well, that's what everyone thinks. But, trust me, when your mother clearly implies that she does not love you or thinks she'd be better off without you staining her hard-earned reputation, or when people point it out not-so-subtly that you have to be good at everything to be worth left alive, then you'll realize exactly how it feels. You'll feel like I feel now: like a discarded pile of stinky shit.

It was after my father left that I formed a contract with Sebastian. I had delved into occultism for quite some time. Then…_that_ _shit_ happened. And I just knew I had to save myself somehow. My soul probably just knew what to do, as Sebastian thinks it is. And besides, I have nothing to lose. It's not like my life has a reason.

My friends didn't care to join me. I was simply depressed all the time. Just remembering the fight my mom and dad had last night, or thinking about how I was disappointing them with everything I did. Therefore, no one cared to stick with a "killjoy" like myself. When possible, I let out my anger by fighting away guys much older than myself whenever they teased me or made any sort of advances towards me. You know, not the good guys. The bad ruffians who should just go die in hell. They're the types that just want to get into your pants. The fights usually ended with me staggering back home; wounded and bleeding. But, in a way, I sustained myself by letting my fury out within those brief periods of time. Then again, I was wounded enough on the inside; I seriously did not need physical injuries. My mom never even noticed any injuries; she paid attention to me for such brief moments of time that she couldn't even tell any difference.

I was just glad that I still had Sebastian. Not only that. I had realized quite some time back that I had developed a sort of attraction towards him. He possibly looked four or five years older than me, but honestly, I didn't care. I never knew a demon could possess those outstandingly impeccable features. Added with that, he had a personality I simply adored. He was quiet, mysterious, and there was this sort of enigmatic charm and charismatic allure that seemed to hang around him like an aura. His nature was dark; he seemed pretty Goth to me. But all the same, he cared for me and stayed by my side all the time. But, good things left aside, the reason why my feelings have a smeared uncertainty on them is because of his goddamned teasing nature. He's a perfectly self-conceited asshole most of the time, and I can't help but want to strangle him. I still liked him overall. And then I hated him. I want to hug him at times for being so good. But then, I want to strangle him for his stinking arrogant comments. Again, most of the times.

Man. My feelings over him are just too confusing.

However, I knew that he would never feel the same way for me. He was just staying with me for my soul. I even doubted whether I really liked him in that way; or if it was just a crush with the hint of violence. That wouldn't be unthinkable. I mean, look at his appearance!

But all the same, I adored him. He was the best person in my life. I can't imagine life without him anymore. It was just a habit to me now; having a butler who helps you out in almost _everything_.

But yeah. I'm stubborn, so I often don't like to accept the fact that I can't do without him anymore. Sometimes, when I face one of my usual disturbing traumatic dreams, I know I'll cling to him and act like a baby. The next moment, I'll be screaming at him, calling him a bastard, an asshole and whatnot, and he's simply going to say something so unthinkable or so far away from the topic, that I'll want to STRANGLE him.

My mother was pretty shocked when I told her about my butler, but one look at him, and she praised me and called me a "wonderful selector" and a "person who knew what she needed'. She was just happy that she wouldn't have to maintain the house anymore. That was also the only time when she'd acknowledged my presence, and had actually thought that I had done something worthwhile.

And of course, the demon butler did not fail in a single task…and everything seemed to be done at an admirable speed.

He fixed everything in my broken life.

And I would gladly let him have my soul for that.

Anytime he wanted it.

Because I have no other reason to live. He is all I have now.

"My Lady, are you alright? Are you hungry? Is there something you need? Tired? Sleepy?"

I chuckled softly at his concern. "No, Sebastian. I'm fine. It's just…I'm finally leaving the hell-hole behind, ya' know. I don't know, but I felt a frown should be the last thing I'd waste over this cess-pit."

"Hmmm…the main reason why our contract was formed..."

"Oh, yeah. This place threatened to chop me up into dices and throw me to some neglected corner of an alternate universe."

The demon chuckled as well. We were interrupted by the ringing of an unfamiliar tone. Sebastian pulled out a phone from his tailcoat pocket.

It was an ultra-thin, high-tech phone; the kind which my mother gets from her research centre. I gasped at the new phone in Sebastian's slim, gloved fingers.

"My Lady, it's your mother."

I answered it. "Hey, mom."

"Oh. hi! You two alright?" my mom sounded tearful.

"Yeah, couldn't be better." I said, fiddling with the lace on the rims of my black jacket.

Honestly, I can be as mean as I want, and she won't care.

"Where's Sebs?" Ah, yes. The stupid girly nickname my mom gave to my butler. She insisted his name was 'uncute' for him, and called him 'Sebs' instead.

"He's here, right beside me." I noticed Sebastian smirk knowingly. I got the feeling that my mom would actually cry for Sebastian later on. She loved and adored and fawned over him much, much more than she ever loved me.

"Tell him that I'll miss him, and that he should take care of himself. Don't over-exert him, okay? And don't force him to do your homework! He's so talented as it is!"

Okay…now she was being irrational. When on earth had I ever forced Sebastian to do anything, least of all my homework? (Well, he wouldn't do it anyways. 'That's your responsibility, my lady', he would say.)

"Yes," was my simple curt reply.

She seemed to giggle. "Okay. Take care, alright? And don't forget to keep in touch!"

And she hung up.

I handed the phone to Sebastian.

"Speaking of 'keeping in touch', why did she give you that awesome touch-phone?"

Sebastian giggled lightly. "In her precise words, as a parting gift."

"Right." Oh, wow.

Sebastian replied with a devious smirk, which made me groan.

"Yeah, yeah. Smirk all you want…you're still my butler."

"And I couldn't imagine otherwise."

"That's good. Now stay still; I'm sleepy."

I lowered my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes, waiting for what was coming up. I felt his arm snake around my shoulder protectively. He stroked my raven hair gently, intertwining his gloved fingers in a few of the strands before gently letting them slip through. My hair had grown considerably longer, and fell to my back. It was Sebastian himself who drove me into keeping it like that; he said it makes me look more like a human than the savage that I always refer myself to. I liked that it seemed that way, and obliged to his request. He continued with his ministrations, and with my head on his shoulder, I could feel him breathing. His deep breathes sounded from above me as his watchful eyes roved around the surroundings. I don't know why he was breathing; he didn't really need to. However, all that he was doing had the power to calm my nerves; enough to make me sink into a comfortable slumber.

I just hope that he'll be with me, by my side, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you all like that Sebby-kun is being sweet for a change! ^_^ Reviews, please!


	4. New Life

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! I didn't get any reviews yet, so there are no questions for me to answer... :...(

I don't own Kuro or Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: New Life<strong>

We landed at Seattle Tacoma International Airport later that afternoon.

My dad enveloped me in his arms as soon as he set his eyes upon me. I was seriously annoyed to see him treat me like a three-year old at a public place like an airport. Sensing me shifting, he pulled back. I looked behind him to notice a woman I did not recognize. She was young, possibly the same age as Sebastian. However, that meant she's older than me. She wore a simple light pink shirt, with faded jeans and her blonde hair was done in a long braid that reached her waist. She looked quite plain and boring, in my opinion. She did, compared to me; wearing black jeans with a line of studs along either side of my legs, a black satin T-shirt, and a short black jacket with lace trimmings. I know; I have a gothic style. It's just…me.

My father looked at Sebastian, who was standing beside me, with my entire luggage. He gave the same confused look, and mirrored my expression like the one I had for the woman.

"Sophia…who's this?" my dad asked, eyeing Sebastian.

"Dad, this is Sebastian Michaelis. He's my butler. Didn't mom tell you about him?" I was sure I had overheard mom talking about my butler escorting me to Seattle Airport. That was after my dad insisted that I couldn't possibly come alone.

"Yes, she did, but I expected him to be…" my dad continued eyeing him, "…older." Sebastian looked noticeably amused.

"I wouldn't go for some old lug over 50 years of age and hire _that_ as my personal butler, if that's what you mean. After all, you should know me considering my taste. I would want to have a presentable butler." I finished. "And, I needed one. Especially when you're a girl whose mom forgets to do anything worth doing at home and stays absent for weeks and you don't know whether to study and go to school, or stay home and cook food or do the laundry."

"Hmm…I see…"

"So, tell me," I finally asked the question that was bothering me so much. "Who's she?"

"Oh, yes. You see, Sophia, my state is similar to yours. I live without a wife, and I have a lot of work to do. I need someone at home, too. She's the caretaker of my house. Her name is Jessica Green. I'm sure you'll be good friends with each other. Jessica will flawlessly tend to whatever you need." My dad seemed proud. I heard Sebastian snicker at the world 'flawlessly', but it was so low that only I could hear it. Smug guy. I was irritated to see the woman, Jessica, stare her eyes out on Sebastian like there was no tomorrow.

"Dad, I have Sebastian to tend to all my requirements. I cannot see why I need her. You won't need her either, since Sebastian is much more skilled than you can imagine." I was starting to feel aggravated. The woman was _still_ staring at Sebastian.

"No, honey. She will have to stay. If you could-"

I at once understood what he was going to say, and cut through it. "I'm not getting rid of Sebastian, if that's what you mean!"

I said it with a bit more ferocity than intended. Clearly, Sebastian noticed this, and cut in.

"Kindest sir, if you can, then please, do not separate me from my mistress. She is my mistress, and I would not like another person to take care of her. After all, I have served her for almost four years now, and she chooses to trust me only. I do not mean to be rude, but I believe she does not feel at her comfort with anyone other than me." Sebastian finished, with a gentle smile gracing his pale lips.

"Okay, then." My father knew that he was fighting a lost battle. "Both of you will stay." He looked at the girl, Jessica, and then back at my handsome butler.

On the car ride home, I was clear that my father did not approve of Sebastian. I did not like Jessica either, so we're quits. In that way, it felt fair to me. I sat at the back, with Sebastian beside me, while dad drove, and Jessica sat at the passenger's seat at the front. He asked me everything about: how school had went so far, Sebastian, how mom was, Sebastian, how my 'drumming career' was going, and Sebastian. He seemed curious to know a lot about him, but it was possibly because, knowing my insecure dad, he wanted to find out whether we were just 'master and butler' or in a relationship of some sort. It really pissed me off; the fact that he jumped to such conclusions without even knowing the full story. But then again, I didn't plan to tell him the full story at all. No way. I was not going to tell him that my companion was a contracted demon. Sebastian, as it seemed from his expression, understood the entire situation as much as I did, if not possibly much better. He also looked like he was enjoying the fact that my dad was hinting that he doubted me in being involved with him in a sort of platonic relationship. Oh come on! Why can't we just get home soon?

"And this, Sophia, is your room!" my dad motioned to a door that was slightly ajar. I pushed it open to gaze upon a beautiful room. It was huge, with a semi-elliptical bed at the west wall, with a large balcony cut open to the east. The balcony's gate was a large glass sliding panel, which would allow my room to be one with the balcony when opened. The balcony, I noticed, was semi-circular, with gold rails. A large dressing table, closet and a computer and table stood along the north wall, beside a door, which I assumed was the joint bathroom. The south wall had a large 51"plasma screen, with a gaming console, DVD player and stereo surround sound along with it. A pair of large, beanbag chairs was before it. The entire effect was absolutely wonderful. It was much better than my old room, and I was glad to see it. I actually felt genuinely happy for once.

"My Lady, isn't it beautiful?" Sebastian set down my luggage on the floor of my room, moving to stand beside me.

"Yeah, it's awesome. Thanks, dad!" I hugged my dad lightly, and he seemed overjoyed.

"My Lady," Sebastian cut in again, "Shall I arrange everything for you? I mean, your clothes and things need to be sorted into the closet and dresser…"

"Yeah, that would be great-" I was cut off by my dad.

"You're going to let him touch your clothes?" He sounded horror-struck.

"So? He's my butler. That's his job." Wow. My dad being his usual insecure self. He doesn't really care , mind you. Once he's out on his work, I doubt he'll even call to find out how I was doing. Then he won't mind me staying at home all alone with Sebastian. Who, as he had made clear in his opinion so far, was a person of bad intentions.

My dad looked defeated. "The room I've emptied for him is right beside yours, so don't worry." He said grudgingly before shutting the door behind him.

I sat down on the soft silken covers of the bed while Sebastian unpacked all my suitcases and arranged everything in the room. He elegantly moved from the dresser to the closet, stuffing away clothes here and there, sorting out my books, CDs, make-up, shoes, et cetera, et cetera.

"Is there something wrong, my Lady?" Sebastian spoke suddenly, making me jump.

"No…it's nothing."

"Something is bothering you. You cannot conceal it from me." Sebastian kneeled down before my seated form and placed his gloved hand on my knee.

I looked up at him and stared into his fiery red orbs before voicing an unplanned order. "Everything's fine…just don't get too involved with your new 'co-worker'. If that happens, I'm gonna kill you."

"Death-threats for me, my Lady?" Sebastian smirked. I swatted his hand away from my knee, aggravated.

"Don't worry, my Lady. I shall have nothing to do with her if it pleases you. Besides, I do not see why you would think so; when I have such a beautiful Young Mistress right here…" Sebastian finished, chuckling.

I turned red at the comment. Not knowing what else to say in such a state, I simply shouted, "Get back to work, you!"

* * *

><p>AN: Please let me know what you think of the OC. Like her, hate her? Suggest improvements! Just review!


	5. My Only Talent

**Author's Note**: A TON of Thanks to DarkFlameInfernal and AMermaidsMelody for adding this story to ther favourite's list. I was unsure about the plot of this story and its results since this was a challenge and I'm not an expert on Twilight. But anyways, let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong> My Only Talent

I walked out of my room. It's nine thirty p.m., and I don't know what to do. It's my first day here, and I'm already so damn bored. I just freshened up and my room was now entirely arranged for use. The first thing I noticed was that the second floor had a lot more doors than the first. I opened the door next to my own. I saw Sebastian arranging all of his clothes the way he wanted.

"So, this is your room?" I asked, walking over and sitting on the bed, which was covered by his signature black silk sheets by now.

"Yes, my Lady. I shall be right here, and you may call me whenever you want." Sebastian replied, taking off his tailcoat and putting it away.

I looked at the wall in front of me. It had a _64' plasma screen_ on it. I gaped at it.

"How come you always get the better stuff? First the phone, and now this…" I looked at him with disbelief.

"It's all yours, my lady. You may consider this your second room if you wish." Sebastian smiled sweetly. I looked away to hide my slight blush.

"How boring, this place is…" I said.

"My lady, haven't you discovered the music room as yet?" Sebastian looked at me with an expression of mild disbelief. He knew that music was like a tonic and a drug to me. It was, after all, the only thing I was good at.

"There's a music room?"

Sebastian led me down the hallway to a door at the very corner. He pushed it open, revealing a beautiful room with five large windows, and a high ceiling.

"I heard from the caretaker that this room was especially renovated for your use." Sebastian replied to my questioning glance.

"Sebastian! I told you not to-"

"My Lady, the girl herself told me this. I just registered the information because I thought it would pique your interest. Besides, you can see that your favourite instrument is present her."

And, of course, he was right. A set of drums, not yet fixed up, sat at the corner. The body was black, my favourite colour.

"Sebastian, why didn't you set it up?"

"My Lady, you surely do not intend on playing that now; at this hour." Sebastian glanced at his pocket watch. Yeah, despite the century, he still uses a pocket watch. Probably something you learn at demon-butler school. Freak people out with your different time-period antics.

"Yeah, you're right…" I glanced around the room. There was a huge Baldwin Piano, a harp, a couple of violins, a cello, an electronic keyboard and synthesizers lined along the floor, besides the drum kit. The wall had arrangements to hold a few flutes, and along it hung five electrical guitars.

"If I may enquire, my Lady, what does your father do with all these instruments?" Sebastian asked, strolling over and bringing down one of the electrical guitars form its place on the wall. It had a shiny black body and glazed in the moonlight streaming in from the windows.

"He used to play quite a lot of instruments when he was my age. He left all that when he started his 'big-budget' job. But, I guess he still likes to collect 'souvenirs' to fuel his past." I chuckled darkly. Music was something I probably got from my father. I had always liked him much better than mom, even though he never spent much time with me either. Not any more, at least. And then I started disliking him too, ever since he left me with mom.

"I see," was Sebastian's short reply. We stayed there for a bit longer.

"My Lady, you have to join your new school from tomorrow onwards, so you should get to sleep. It's already 11:15. If you stay up beyond twelve, you usually fail to leave your slumber in the morning-"

"School? What school?" I cut across him.

"Forks High School." Sebastian replied simply. "So where was I? Oh, yes. I do not want to create havoc at waking you up early in the morning, especially because we are new here." Sebastian smirked at me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll get going then." I quickly exited the room for my own one, remembering Sebastian's methods of waking me up.

Once, when I had been reluctant to leave my bed, he had carried me all the way to the bathroom, and thrown me into the chilling cold water. Another instant was when he had practically set the bed on fire, and the heat was creeping up, and I awoke to see the horror. When I screamed and said that I was getting up, he doused the fire, and the bed was unharmed. It was merely an illusion, with heat and light. That was the only time I glimpsed a bit of his demonic magic.

But, then again, as you sow, so shall you reap. It was my order. 'You have to wake me up on time, even if I don't want to. Do whatever you like for that. I'm not ever taking that order back.' What had I been thinking? And now, I can't take that back. Otherwise, I'll never make it to school again.

Why do I still want to go to school? Even if I hate it? Well, I have to get educated. I can't imagine being uneducated and considered a hobo. My mom thinks I'm a pile of crap in studies, but I'm going to do well soon enough, and prove her wrong. That's my main reason for continuing. And anyways, I have Sebastian tutoring me. There's no way in hell that I'll do badly. He's got this sneaky and beautiful way of keeping me hooked onto the task at hand, no matter if it is math. My grades went up considerably well ever since. All I have to do is pay attention to my pen and paper rather than on my hot tutor who wears glasses and sports a gorgeous hairstyle when teaching me.

Sebastian had taught me quite a lot by now. I had finally gotten the hang of integration and quadratic equations and calculus. I finally finished chemical experiments without blowing something up. I could design circuits that actually work, identify all sorts of animal and plant cells through a microscope and finally remember Newton's Laws. Plus, I also got a boost in the love-of-my-life. Music. He taught me how to play a violin, and a cello. Well, I knew how to play them, but he taught me different ways to play them, and gave me a lesson on piano. I never knew how to play that, by the way. He even taught me more of something I was good at. The electric guitar. He is way better at distortions and plucking than I am. And it was great fun to compete with him at drumming. He often told me that I was too good at it for a human.

My mom had once stumbled over my room eight months ago to find the ruins of my drums. They had been drummed so hard that there were holes over it. That was the aftermath of Sebastian's extra hard drumming. It was a challenge actually. I wanted to see how fast he was and kinda over-did things. I said that he could break the drums if he had to, but had to show me his full potential. It was as fast as thirteen beats per second (calculated by the demon himself) and it ruined my drums. The force of it all! My mom's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw it. She doesn't know the true culprit till this day.

I chuckled to myself silently.

"My Lady, it's time to wake up." Sebastian's seductive voice cooed, as the demon butler parted the curtains, and opened the balcony door, allowing the morning breeze to rush in. Forks isn't that sunny a place where my room could be filled with sunlight; otherwise all those windows would brighten up the room as if the sun came in.

I groggily opened my eyes and sat up.

"Such a shame…your hair is completely disheveled…"said Sebastian, as he sat beside me and began to fix my hair with a hair-brush. "My Lady, you need to invest in some good shampoos and hair-brush."

I yawned hugely, which made Sebastian chuckle. "Why should I? It's your job, since you're the one who made me grow this thing. If I was in charge, it would be up to the nape of my neck in no time."

After Sebastian finally managed to push me out of the sheets and onto my feet, I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and pulled on my clothes. I wore my black tank top with a few sparkles on it. I pulled up my red three-quarter pants, which was red and checked, with chess-board designs. I put on an arm band with checker patterns to match the one on my pants, and added a spiked band on the other hand with a string bracelet. I put on a locket and my red choker. I walked out, all dressed up and lapped on some make-up. I sat on the bed as Sebastian walked in.

One look at him, and my jaw dropped.

He was wearing a casual black shirt with the long sleeves folded back, with dark black jeans and black converse shoes. The usual white laces were replaced with black ones in his case. His hair was messy, as usual, and he wore a fingerless glove on his left hand, which was enough to cover his contract mark. In short, he looked more like a rock star than a butler.

"What the Hell…" Sebastian chuckled at my lost expression.

"My Lady, I cannot possibly drive you to school wearing a suit. People would call me a back-dated being. However I plan to return to my own self as soon as I get back." Sebastian continued to chuckle as he combed my hair fancily in a volume layer-suitable style, and put on a red clip to hold my bangs in place.

"But I liked that suit! You'd seem more like my butler in that way!"

Sebastian smirked and pulled out my own converse (white laces, mind you), placed my feet in them, and started doing the laces.

"And which douche bag told you to drive me to school? I can drive! I have a license!" I screamed. I was not taking him with me. At my last school, the people who saw me with him always ended up asking me whether he was my 'slightly older' boyfriend. IN FRONT OF HIM. And that is what I call 'awkward'.

"Your father will not permit you to go all alone. And besides, you should be thanking me. I offered that I would take you when he insisted that he will personally drive you to school every day."

That shut me up. I could endure the fact that people would call Sebastian my boyfriend, but I wouldn't be able to take being called 'daddy's girl'.

We both walked downstairs and I sat down at the table. My dad was buried behind the newspaper and was shuffling through it and Jessica was working at the oven, preparing something. As soon as I sat down, Sebastian brought a large silver tray covered with a shiny silver dome in front of me. He opened it to reveal a rich English breakfast. My favourite. Yeah, I eat a lot. Like, a LOT.

My father noticed the breakfast in front of me, as soon as he slowed down with his hassle of getting ready to leave. "From where on earth did you get that? We don't have such silverware in the house, nor do we have ingredients for such a hearty breakfast! I mostly dine outdoors, and Jessica is a vegetarian. We don't keep meat in the house anymore."

I didn't answer, but continued cutting my toast with a fork and shoving it into my mouth. I liked to dine in the old fashioned way. I bit into the chicken sandwich, and swallowed before replying, "Sebastian always prepares my breakfast. And yes, he has his resources."

My dad looked flabbergasted. Jessica entered with a cake…well, that's what I thought it was. It looked quite burnt. I could see Sebastian was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Raymond, I tried to bake a cake for Ms. Elyzia, but, I…burnt it slightly…"

I giggled spitefully. "It's alright…I'm already full." I had finished my breakfast, and Sebastian was helping me put on my coat. My dad looked outraged, before calming himself.

"Hey, Sophie, how about I drive you to school-"

"Dad, I thought we were through with this. Sebastian knows about what I would like, and has requested you accordingly. No parent needs to drive their daughters to high school. You don't want me to be called a loser, now would you?"

That, surprisingly, seemed to cheer him up. "As long as you don't go driving alone. I want my car to be in perfect condition. I'm taking the silver one, and leaving the black one for you."

"Yes, dad. As you wish. Thanks again."

My dad hurriedly exited. I knew he was getting late; he probably waited for me so far.

Jessica approached me as soon as dad left.

"Ms. Elyzia, is there anything you need?" she asked timidly.

"No, not really. And stop addressing me like I'm your mistress or something. You're not my servant, you work for my dad. Plus, the name's Sophia. Elyzia's the middle name."

I felt her eyes on my back as I exited with Sebastian following closely behind with the car keys. He brought out his phone as we both got in.

"Are you bringing that out for work, or simply to annoy me?" I asked, aggravated.

"I apologize profusely, my Lady, my intentions were not to annoy you. I was wondering whether you could load your cell number into my phone before you leave my sight. That is, so that I can contact you. It would be inconvenient for me to use the contractual connection with you when you're at a public place like school."

"Alright then."

I took the slim phone and entered my number. Then, I tossed it back to him.

"Oh, and Sebastian, remember what I said about not getting close to Jessica."

"Of course, my Lady."Sebastian replied calmly, obliging to my order as he drove us out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, reviews are most appreciated. The next chapters will be up very soon. And when I say soon, I mean _**very**_ soon.


	6. Forks High School

**Author's Note**: Yaaay! Edward Cullen finally got off his lazy ass to work in my fan-fic! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>: Forks High School

Forks High School was a bleak building, unlike my other schools so far. I had to admit; as much as I hated school, I had liked going to my old school back in Las Vegas and meet up with my dearest friend: the only one I ever had. When we were together in Vegas, we spent the best three years of our lives. But then, she shifted due to her parents, and after a few weeks, so did I. She set out for a place near to Arizona, but I didn't really get the details. I went off to London after that, for a painful five years of my life.

I never knew that coming to this school will change my life forever.

After convincing Sebastian thrice that I did not require his assistance to get in and find my classroom, the fact that I do not have a temperature and that I was perfectly fine, he drove away. I made my way to the first class that was in my schedule for the day. Physics.

The Physics professor, Mr. Whitfield, greeted me warmly, possibly expecting me.

"Ah, Miss Raymond, please come in and take a seat. I hope you like Forks High." He said cheerfully.

"Umm…sir, it's not Raymond. It's Delphine." I said, not trying to be rude. After all, I had not kept my parents' surname; I just didn't want to. Raymond is my true surname, but Delphine was official now. Since childhood. My driver's license, credit card and papers for signing up at Forks High all bore the name Delphine. But I guess everyone in this small town knows by now that Jared Raymond has a daughter who will be studying at Forks High. And, they think that I share his surname. Yeah, my dad gets a lot of popularity at most places.

"Oh, alright then. There's an empty seat in the third row; you can sit there."

I trudged over to the third row and put my bag on the desk in front of me, too preoccupied with my twisted thoughts to notice the person next to me. However, as soon as I sat down, a nervous shuffling noise was audible next to me, as if someone was shifting away beside me. I looked sideways, and…

I saw a guy, about my age, but he was much more gorgeous than an average seventeen-year old. Till today, I had thought that no guy could be more charming and handsome than Sebastian, but this guy almost made it seem like my butler had competition. He had dark auburn hair, bronze eyes, possibly growing a shade darker by the minute, and pale white skin that seemed like marble. He was pretty tall; I guess nearly Sebastian's height: give or take a few inches. He wore a black t-shirt and normal dark-blue jeans. But, overall, he looked superb.

I noticed his eyes on me, and dropped my gaze immediately, realizing I had stared.

"Mr. Cullen, I hope you can help Miss Delphine with our coursework. It wouldn't be good if no one helped her out." Mr. Whitfield walked over, handing out the test papers to everyone in the room. Of course, I did not give a test, so I had none.

I looked at the guy from the corner of my eye to notice that he was maintaining a good distance away from me, as if I had an infectious disease and he would be infected if he came too close. The way he was shirking away made me feel slightly aggravated.

I decided to make him feel a bit easier. He could probably be unfamiliar to meeting strangers. Though he didn't really seem that type.

"Hey, I'm Sophia. What's your name?" It's kinda awkward, trying to start up a conversation with someone who looks so darn uneasy. I'm not good at making friends anyway.

Deciding finally that he was making me feel awkward, he replied. "Edward Cullen."

"Umm…Nice to meet you, Edward."

The class had gone by without much of a bother, other than the awkward situation. Edward had said nothing more than his name, and I decided to drop it. He'll talk if he feels like it.

I entered the cafeteria to find somewhere to sit. I was walking to a bench at the corner, when something totally unexpected happened.

"Sophia! Is that you?" a high-pitched, oddly familiar, friendly voice called out from behind. I was shocked at someone addressing me like they knew me. Eager to find out, I turned around, to be ambushed by someone, who hugged me tightly, ochre hair rubbing against my face.

"Sophia, it is you!" she exclaimed, finally letting go. I gasped when I saw her face.

"Naomi…?"

"You remember me? We were at Vegas together, remember?" the girl asked.

I couldn't believe my eyes. "You idiot!" I laughed, "How can you even think that I'll forget you!"

"And, you! I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I'd meet my long-lost best friend at Forks!" Naomi cried.

"Oh my God! No one is gonna believe this! I'm so happy to see you!" I felt truly happy. No one understood me better than Naomi. I looked at her. She was the same as ever, just a bit taller, but she was still shorter than me.

Naomi Kenwood was seventeen, just like me. She had a thick mane of brown/ochre hair that reached to her back, a lot longer than mine. She had a fair complexion; but she wasn't pale like me. She was not very thin, but her figure was pretty good. She looked healthy, whereas I looked thinner, thinner than most people. (Sebastian practically over-fed me, yet I was skinny at my waist, stomach, arms and legs. Many girls said being skinny's a good thing: Naomi being one to say that she envies me, but personally, I don't like it.) Her face still flushed a slight pink and her eyes still sparkled a bright brown when she was happy.

We walked over to her table, where a few more of her friends were sitting. She introduced me to them, and told them about our time at Vegas. Then, she turned to face me.

"How long have you been here at Forks?" she inquired.

"I arrived just yesterday," was my reply, as I bit into a slice of pizza.

"Wow. What brought you to Forks?"

I told her the whole thing. I told her everything about my mom, dad, and why I was here. Well, not the butler, I'll keep that for later. As for the demon and contract part: that was private, too private. I don't plan on telling her anything about that.

"Anywho, I am just glad you're here!" she said. So was I.

"Okay, so…meet my friends. This is Caitlyn-" she pointed to a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes, "-Tasha-" she motioned to a dark-skinned girl with curly black hair and dark brown eyes, "-Maria-" the girl with chestnut complexion, short brown hair and hazel eyes, "and Annie."She finished with a girl with pale skin, green eyes and mahogany red hair.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" said Caitlyn.

"Wow! I never knew we would get to meet you! Naomi's always talking about you!" said Tasha, and I was shocked.

"I hope you like it here at Forks. After living in Vegas and London, this place may seem boring to you," said Maria.

"Cool studs," said Annie, motioning to my piercings on my eye-brow.

The rest of lunch passed by pretty well. I never imagined that I'd get so familiar with them in such a short time, considering the fact that people actually preferred to stay away from me.

'And truly, Sophie, you've grown prettier! Look at your hair! It's so beautiful! You must go to a professional to get it done, right?" gushed Naomi. She, like always, was obsessed with fashion.

"Umm, no. I don't get it done by anyone. I just comb it myself. Though I use good hair-products." I said, trying not to bring Sebastian into the topic. It was always so hard to explain the fact that I have a butler.

Just then, my phone rang. I looked at it. Speak of the Devil, and the devil arrives. It was Sebastian. I decided to avoid addressing him directly.

"Yeah. What do you want to ask about?" I spoke into the phone.

"My Lady, would you like me to prepare your lunch, or should I leave it to Miss Jessica? Your father won't be home till 11 p.m. So, what do you like me to do?" Sebastian said.

"You evil…you know that I don't…just do what you always do, okay?" I was seriously aggravated. Honestly, has he lost it?

"Prepare lunch?"

"Yes, yes. And don't ask me what to make. Just make anything you want." I said, before quickly dismissing the call.

"Who was it?" asked Naomi curiously.

"Uhh...It was just…my-" I was cut off when Maria grabbed Naomi's hand and whispered 'Look!'

We all looked around discreetly to what Maria was pointing at.

Five people sat at the table on the far corner. The first thing that caught my notice was that they were all beautiful. There were two girls and three guys…wait! One of them was that Cullen guy from Physics.

"Hey," I whispered to Tasha, who was nearest. Naomi was too distracted. "That guy, in black. I know him. He's Edward Cullen, from my Physics class."

I thought wrongly when I thought that Naomi was distracted.

'What? You mean that you already know him? How?" asked Naomi.

"Well…" I trailed off at the shock of being asked about this, "I just asked him his name."

"Just like that? Man, you're bold!" whispered Annie, because the others were busy watching Edward, discreetly so. "And to think you're new here!"

"Well, yeah. It's because he was next to me and it's not really a crime to get to know someone who's sitting right next to you." I replied matter-of-factly, taking another bite of the pizza slice.

All five pairs of eyes widened at my comment.

"Umm…did I say something wrong?" I asked, confused.

"He sits next to you in class? OMG!" whispered Maria, totally abashed at the suddenness of everything; whispering so that our subject of conversation doesn't hear us.

"Who are the others, by the way?" I asked. Curiosity was nagging me, since the all looked like siblings.

"The girl with the black hair, that's Alice Cullen," whispered Caitlyn, "She's with me in Trig. She's pretty nice, you know."

The said girl was now standing up and leaning over a blonde guy, saying something to him in hushed tones. By the surname, I thought I was correct.

"Who's she talking to?" I asked.

"That's Jasper Hale. He's in my Chemistry group," whispered Maria.

"That blonde girl over there, she's Rosalie Hale." Naomi said.

I looked at the other girl, who looked mature for a high-schooler. She was very beautiful, too.

"And that built guy there: he's Emmett Cullen. I saw him at Phys Ed," mumbled Tasha.

"And they are siblings, probably." Annie added. "They are all the adopted children of the Cullens. Carlisle Cullen is a doctor. He's quite well-known here."

"Oh, I see…" I said, not really seeing it. I didn't really know someone called Carlisle Cullen yet.

"But it's not a mystery that Edward Cullen is the hottest among them!" gushed Maria.

"You're 100% correct!" agreed Naomi.

"You guys are actually fangirling over him?" I asked, confused.

"Why should we not? He's like, the hottest guy in Forks." Naomi replied.

We continued eating once the others had got their eyes back in the sockets. Naomi asked me about how my drumming obsession was going.

"Woa. You remember that?" I asked her, surprised.

"Of course I do. You've been hitting those huge hard-cores ever since you were seven, I believe?" Naomi once again shocked me with her almost scary precision.

"Godddamned memory you have there…" I laughed.

"Wow! You're a drummer?" Annie asked, curious.

"That's so cool!" said Maria.

"Umm, yeah…I guess…" I was lost for words.

"That's not all, guys! She can play any hard-core heavy-metal instrument you give her: the electric guitar, drums, anything. She's a drumming professional, however. Heck, I guess she could even play the harp in a hard-core style!" I felt flattered at Naomi's comment.

We sat in silence for a while, but soon, it was broken by Caitlyn whispering to everyone of us, as silently as possible.

"Edward Cullen's looking this way!" she gasped.

All five heads turned to look in the same direction (discreetly, mind you).

"Who's he looking at?" Tasha tried to make out his line of sight.

"Holy freakin'…he's looking at you, Sophia!" Maria whispered.

"Wow, my friend! First day here, and you already got the hottest guy looking-no-_staring_ at you! I'm so envious!" Naomi nudged me. I felt my cheeks flush at this silly remark. I hardly _talked_ to that Cullen guy!

"Guys, you got it all wrong! I didn't do anything to make him look at me! Heck, I didn't ask him more than his name!"

The other girls giggled, much to my annoyance. To double that, my cell-phone rang once more.

I looked at the name flashing on it. Sebastian.

"_What now?_" I hissed into the phone. Sebastian never called me twice within ten minutes in my entire two-year relation with him.

"I am extremely sorry, my Lady, had I known-"

"Skip the formalities. Just tell me what you want." I was totally pissed.

"My Lady, that drum kit of yours…I fixed it up. But, there are no drumsticks in the entire mansion." Sebastian said.

"Well, I believe I can _really_ talk about this later. Like, when I get _home_."

"I'm deeply sorry, my Lady. Yet, there is another thing, which is indeed, quite uncomfortable." Sebastian spoke in a mere whisper. Honestly, I don't know of anything that makes him so uncomfortable as to call me twice in a row.

"And what might that _be_?"

"That woman, Jessica. She's following me around, and…observing me. I really do not enjoy being stared at." I felt like laughing and screaming in anguish at the same time.

"Then why don't you try something brilliant, like _Einstein-brilliant_? Like trying to tell her to _cut it out_?" I was more than angry over the girl for some unknown reason, and now Sebastian was giving me the evidence to write up a death-sentence for her.

"My Lady, you strictly forbade me to speak to her." This whole 'can't break an order at the worst of times' was starting to get on my nerves.

"My dearest butler, can't you use your common sense? I don't mind if you say something like that to her. Just don't string up a conversation or something. I don't want my butler making out with a god-knows-what-type of woman."

Sebastian gasped from the other end. I immediately turned red at realizing what I'd said in a heated state-of-mind.

"My Lady, I feel no requirements to 'make out' with a human woman such as herself. You need not feel insecure." What the Hell does he mean by that? Does he think that I care about what he does?

Well…maybe a little…

But that didn't mean that I was implying on something other than the fact strictly mentioned. And why did he have to raise an opinion over my order?

"I don't…care. Just do whatever you want. I don't give a damn. I just want all my work done, and dinner prepared." I gave in.

"Yes, my Lady. Rest assured that all errands shall be carried out with the utmost perfection. After all, I am simply one hell of a butler." And he hung up.

"Who was that? You seemed pretty pissed…" Naomi gave me a suspicious look.

"Uhh...nothing, just a…random person…"

I was saved from answering her as the bell rang, signaling the end of our recess.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEWS! PLEASE! Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top? :3 Anyways, hope this chapter was satisfactory.


	7. A Sudden Acquaintance

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Here's the seventh chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy this! New chapters, new surprises!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>: A Sudden Acquaintance

I walked out of the classroom and school building to meet up with the group of girls and Naomi. They were standing outside at the side of the road, chatting animatedly.

"Aahh, Sophia! Just the one we were looking for!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Me…?"I was confused.

"We've decided that, on the day after tomorrow, that's Saturday, we're all coming over to your place. We want to have a sleepover! And, my friends can get to know you a bit better!" Naomi gushed.

She knew she had it. I couldn't say no to my dearest friend. And anyways, dad's going to be away this Saturday. I might enjoy the company.

"Sure! That sounds like a great idea!" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"'Kay then! See you all tomorrow! And of course, on Saturday night!" Naomi ran down the road with Caitlyn and Tasha.

"Yeah! See ya, Sophia!" Maria and Annie walked towards another group of friends.

Right then, a sleek black car pulled up in front of me. The black glass of the window of the driver's side door lowered, revealing a familiar raven-haired demon wearing big black Ray-Bans. The smirk that coated his thin lips was so damn seductive.

"What's with the shades?" I asked, walking over to the other side of the car and opening the door. As I sat in, he lowered the glasses and gave me a mischievous wink.

"It's to impress my Lady. I have to look presentable in front of my mistress." Sebastian replied calmly, smirking.

"You don't have to take the pain…" I was blushing again. Those shades were good and bad. Ray-Bans are my favorite, plus it made him look irresistible. It matched so well with his black, low-cut shirt and dark jeans. His hands rested on the steering, and he was tapping it gently with his black nails, tuning up a sort of rhythm. A drummer's butler…truly. Still, those shades covered his blood-red orbs. I was missing the sight of it. And, honestly, he does not need anything to make himself look _more_ attractive than he already is.

He looked tense all of a sudden, and he furrowed his black eyebrows in a confused/annoyed expression. Before I could question that, the look was gone, and he was back to the calm, cheerful butler I knew.

He probably caught me staring. "Is there something wrong, my Lady? Something on my face?"

"No…it's nothing. Why don't you drive?" I tried to avoid facing him.

He started driving, and the car soon pulled away from the school.

"Sebastian, I got into some trouble. It may mean extra work for you." I decided to keep him informed.

"Hmm? And that would be…?"

"A few girls are coming over to my house for a sleepover this Saturday night. What say?"

"That's wonderful. And I thought you were horrible at making friends?" Sebastian pondered aloud.

"Hey…I just met my long-lost friend. I told you about her, remember?" I began narrating the entire happenings at school today, and Sebastian listened with rapt silence. I told him about Naomi, and, amazingly, he remembered everything I ever told him about her and Vegas. I told him about her bunch of friends, and why they were coming over. I mentioned classes and even the weird Cullen guy.

"Do you know about Carlisle Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes, I heard that he's a famous doctor in these regions." Sebastian replied, as we finally pulled up at our own destination. I got out of the car, and Sebastian brought out my backpack. We walked into the house, and ignoring Jessica, who had appeared near the doorway, I directly stormed up to my bedroom, with Sebastian following suit.

Sebastian took off his shades, as I spoke to him. "Who told you? That girl?"

"My mistress," Sebastian surveyed me, serious for once, "I do not rely on human sources. I have my own ways."

"Right."

I told him about meeting Edward Cullen. When I told him about his abnormal beauty and his 'siblings' being the family of Carlisle Cullen, Sebastian seemed mildly interested. It was as if he knew the Cullens.

"So does that mean you like him, my Lady?" Sebastian probably caught the fact I was trying to hide: the fact that I thought Edward Cullen was gorgeous. "By your words, it surely does imply that you find him to be handsome… after all, it is unusual to see my Lady complementing someone she doesn't even know…"

"No! He looks like as if the entire world is crap compared to him. He's a freak…staring at the new kid." I tried to cover up myself. Truly, this 'man' in front of me never missed a single implication.

Sebastian surveyed me carefully for a minute, during which I felt like I was being X-rayed by those reddish hues.

"Then, my Lady, I'll get everything prepared for Saturday night." Sebastian said, smirking, before exiting the room to bring my lunch.

Saturday came like the wind, and soon, I was at home, preparing myself for the sleepover at my house.

I put on some nice clothes . It consisted of a black short sleeved shirt and a red plaid skirt with lines of black. I wore a black studded belt, and another white-spiked one over it. I pulled on a fingerless glove on my right hand, and clasped a few silver bracelets. I buckled a red silver-spiked arm-clasp around the same arm over my elbow level. I pulled on a black/maroon arm-glove on my left arm, and put on a spiked bracelet. I painted my nails in black, secured a tie loosely around my neck, put on a buckled black choker and pulled on some stockings with garters, and long maroon/black boots.

I had gone to my dad. I received the expected answer. "I'm gonna be at work duty. I'm going to Sacramento, and I'm going to come back on Sunday, night. You can enjoy with your friends! They can keep you company while I'm gone!"

Sebastian had set up my drums and I spent the entire evening doing some well-anticipated drumming. Jessica had come up and waited at the doorway till I finished my drum solo. I looked up with an annoyed expression marring my already angry-type features. I can tell that I intimidated-no-scared her.

"You really are very good at drums. I've never seen a female heavy-metal drummer." She said at last.

"And you are here because…?" I expressed the fact that I wanted her to get to the point and get out.

"It's just that…do you need me to do anything when your friends arrive?" Jessica was probably having second thoughts about coming to me at all, let alone ask me if I needed her help.

"No. I have Sebastian."

My curt reply finally got rid of her.

The bell rang loudly throughout the living room, motioning that my guests had arrived. Sebastian, as usual, walked to the door to open it, but I stopped him mid-way.

"Allow me." He went back to the kitchen as I walked over and opened the door.

Maria, Caitlyn, Annie and Tasha stood there, wearing big smiles and carrying their duffels.

"Hey Sophia!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Hey guys. Come on in." I motioned indoors.

The four girls stepped in and set down their duffels on the couch.

"Wow, you got a huge place!" Annie said, looking around the living room.

Tasha looked fascinated and was mouthing 'wow' as well. Caitlyn laughed at the reaction of the others and gave me an 'awesome' look. Maria was, however, distracted by a sudden presence in the room.

Sebastian drew everyone's attention by clearing his throat audibly. All of us looked at him.

"Welcome to the Raymond household. I am the butler to Miss Sophia Elyzia Delphine, and I sincerely hope that you find your stay here to be memorable." Sebastian said, bowing with a hand over his chest.

The four girls seemed lost for words.

"Hey, how about we go up to my room?" I tried to interrupt the awkward moment.

The girls seemed to return from some faraway world, and somehow said, "Yeah…"

Right then, my cell-phone rang, and Sebastian handed me the said device. It was Naomi. We all halted at the staircase landing to the second floor. I picked up the call, while still observing the girls in the vicinity eyeing Sebastian like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" I asked Naomi.

"Oh, I was in a dilemma. Can I bring a friend along? It's a guy, and he won't be staying over for long. I just wanted to introduce him to everyone. You remember my brother? My elder brother said that since he's out, I could borrow this dude. But he's pretty nice. I'm sure everyone will enjoy his company." Naomi said.

"…Fine, then." I think it's not bad; after all, Sebastian could use someone to talk to while these girls were fangirling over someone or the other. But, what the hell's on with this 'borrowing' thing? I don't get it…

"Thanks! Sophia, you're the best!" Naomi shouted. Then, she hung up.

"Wow." This was the thing all four girls said when they saw my huge bedroom.

"Glad you guys like it…" I said, closing the door as they all entered. Sebastian went across to the other side of the room and set down the food items he had brought up on my dresser.

"I hope all of you enjoy your stay here to the fullest. I will be downstairs if anyone needs me. The sleeping bags are set out under the bed, and you all can take them out whenever you want, and-" Sebastian was interrupted all of a sudden.

The doorbell downstairs had ringed, and soon, the door to my room had been thrown open by Naomi, who at once threw herself onto me in a tight embrace. I blushed at the fact that Sebastian was eyeing us with a mildly amused expression.

"Hi! You all!" Naomi looked at us, and motioned to the doorway. "I brought a friend of my brother's, though he's also my good friend. He's my brother's new butler!"

* * *

><p>AN: Three guesses who Naomi's brought with her!...Ahh, well. i think you guys can probably guess at once...anywho...REVIEWS!


	8. My Butler, A Rockstar?

**Author's Note:** could not resist but put the songs in there. I was listening to Child of burning time while typing another fanfic...The Rules of Hell, and began imaginig: what if Sebby sung that song...in the 21st century...and also played the guitar? And, I was like, wow! So...this chapter was born.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song lyrics used. The songs are: 1. _E.T._ by Katy perry and Kanye West & 2. _Child of Burning Time_ by Slipknot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong> My Butler...A Rockstar?

The word _butler_ hit me like a truck. _Holy shit_.

I think I got hit by a steamroller when I saw this butler.

At the doorway stood a man, who, to my horror, looked quite a lot like Sebastian. Other than the fact that his eyes were golden, he wore silver-rimmed glasses and his hair was set around his face in fringes, rather than the long bangs that framed Sebastian's face and his gorgeous red eyes. He wore a black casual coat over a dark blue low-cut shirt, with dark blue jeans.

"Looks like we're gonna have a night filled with hotties," whispered Annie to Maria. The latter looked too shocked to say anything.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Naomi beckoned the man inside.

"Good evening, I'm Claude. Claude Faustus. I'm Nathan Kenwood's butler," said the man called Claude. He had a dead-pan expression as he said this.

"And this," Naomi grabbed me and pulled me to her friend, "is Sophia. I told you about her, didn't I? She's an awesome person, and a kick-ass drummer!" laughed Naomi.

_Oh wow_, I thought sarcastically.

I shook hands with Claude. I noticed that the back of his left hand looked a bit like a tattoo had been removed by laser from his skin, at the place. The atmosphere suddenly seemed oddly uncomfortable. Sebastian, I observed, was glaring at Claude, and the latter (which I was amazed to see) was returning the same deadly/menacing look. It was almost as if they knew, and hated each other.

"Alright then! Shall we get this party started?" Naomi pushed a CD into the stereo.

"Yeah!" Everyone looked excited.

_I got a dirty mind, I got filthy ways. I'm tryin' to bathe ma ape in your Milky Way. I'm a legend, I'm irreverant, I'll be reverend, I'll be so far up, we don't give a fuck. Welcome to the danger zone, step into the fantasy, you are not invited to the other side of sanity. They're callin' me an alien, a big-headed astronaut. Maybe it's because ya boy yeezy, get ass a lot._

The lights were turned down to the night-lights. Sebastian sat at a corner, somehow deciding that he wanted to hang around instead of going downstairs. Claude seemed to be sending glares his way now and then. The girls were busy dancing, while I chose to sit at a corner and play solitude with a deck of cards. Naomi walked up to me, and said that we should play poker.

_You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the Devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch, magnetizing. Feels like I am floating. Leaves my body glowing. They say, be afraid. You're not like the others. Futuristic Lovers. Different DNA, they don't understand you. You're from a whole another world, a different dimension. You open my eyes I'm ready to go, lead me into the light._

"Hey, guys! Wanna play poker?" Naomi took the pack of card away from me, and brought out the stuff we need from my shelf.

"It's on." Was Sebastian's flat reply, as he eyed Claude.

"Deal the cards." Claude said, staring back at Sebastian.

We sat on the bed, and the cards were dealt out.

_Kiss me. Ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me. Ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim. Ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial._

Both of us-Naomi and I- were having a hard time at poker. Sebastian…well, he was a demon. It's natural for him to defeat us easily. But Claude, it seemed, was not any ordinary player. His face revealed no bluffs. He kept that dead-pan face on no matter what.

I was even more taken aback when Sebastian lost to Claude (very close call, mind you).

_You're so supersonic. Wanna feel your powers. Stun me with your laser. Your kiss, it's cosmic. Every move is magic.  
>You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes I'm ready to go, lead me into the light.<em>

"Unbelievable!" yelled Naomi. "I've never lost at poker to any guy before this! Claude, I never knew you were _this_ good!"

"You've not met many decent players, then." Claude replied without a smile.

Sebastian sneered at his comment. I decided to take the risk and ask them.

"Do you guys…know each other…by any chance?" I asked. Naomi looked surprised, and looked at the three of us, one after the other.

_This is trancendental on another level. Boy, you're my lucky star. I wanna walk on your wavelength and be there when you vibrate. For you, I'll risk it all._  
><em>I know a bar out at Mars. Where they drive in spaceships instead of cars. Cop a Prada, space suit about the stars. getting stupid high straight about the jars.<br>Pockets on Shrek, rockets on deck.  
>Tell me what's next, alien sex? Imma disrobe you; Then Imma probe you<br>See I abducted you, so I tell you what to do  
>I tell you what to do<br>What to do  
>What to do<em>

"We've never met before. So how is it that I met the butler instead of his beautiful mistress?" Claude asked, taking my hand, and kissing the back of my it. I noticed Sebastian shoot him a dirty look.

"Truly, Sophia! How is it that all the good-looking guys are charmed by you?" Naomi nudged me. I blushed. "Yeah, I mean, first: Edward Cullen. And now, my dear butler Claude Faustus."

"It's nothing like that…" I was at a loss of words.

_Kiss me. Ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me. Ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim. Ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so fiery. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial. Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so fiery. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial._

"Okay, guys! The song reminds me…who wants to hear Sophia on the drums?" Naomi hollered. A roar went up from the others.

"My Lady, should I bring the drums here, or…" Sebastian asked.

"No, we'll go over to the music room." I said.

"Your house is, like, huge!" said Naomi, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Hey, Naomi, what do you want to hear me play?" I asked, taking up my position at the drums.

"Anything you like. However, I would like for it to be accompanied with a song. Claude, will you sing something?" Naomi was over-excited.

"Naomi, you know that I don't sing." Claude looked as nonplussed as ever, if not slightly annoyed.

"Sebastian, can you sing something? Don't tell me that you don't sing. I know you do" I knew he can sing, having sung quite a lot whenever I wanted something to accompany my drums.

"Which song would you like me to sing?" asked Sebastian, taking down the black electric guitar and plugging it in.

"Wow, your butler is a rock star!" said Tasha.

"Thank you for your kind remark, my Lady." Sebastian bowed towards Tasha.

"You actually speak like those Victorian butlers! Sophia, he's so cool!" said Caitlyn.

"Yeah…" I said, confused and slightly annoyed. Why does he have to be such a ladies' man? "Can we start already?"

_The Child of Burning Time...  
>The Child of Burning Time...<em>

Sebastian tuned up his guitar, and strung up the song. The drums started up and I lost myself in the rhythms, as the guitar began its haunting tune. This was one of my favourite songs. Slipknot is my second favourite band. But the opening drums were pretty tricky.

_My only consolation is a lie,  
>The apex of my consequence is dying here tonight,<br>Winter hasn't ended yet and it always looks like rain,  
>Can't remember anything...<em>

Sebastian was playing the guitar amazingly, not to mention his voice sounded flawless, like he truly is. My drums were pretty much at my medium level. I can play much harder stuff, but I decided to not stress myself, or be much of a show-off.

_Inside the absolution, we succumb  
>And appetites are bittersweet<br>I think I'm going numb  
>A chance to give up Avarice has marked my one regret<br>The Child of Burning Time is gone  
>He hasn't come back...<em>

The drums were rolling, and I banged as hard as I could. Sebastian continued singing. His voice rose over the entire ruckus of the guitar and drums. He managed this without any real effort. He sang as impeccably as if he was a professional and the true singer of this song.

_Before I tell my story, please consider who I am  
>I missed my window years ago<br>I'm doing all I can  
>A tragedy is commonplace, but in the end they go away<br>My skin is still the only stain I'm left to wear in shame  
><em>  
>The chorus was here, and I also joined the vocals. I know that it's a male voice for this song, but I still loved to sing it. Not that I could be heard over Sebastian. Heck, the guy didn't even need a mike to go over my hard drums.<p>

_I cut my name  
>Into my heart<br>I'll tear it all apart  
>I beg you... Burn me away...<br>Won't become your hero just to fight the life I save  
>Burn me away (away)...<br>Won't give up tomorrow just to lose it all today_

The drums at this part were pretty heavy, and I had to put all my soul into it. I voiced the screamo a bit (not very well, though), since Sebastian was doing the mains.

_I burn away  
><em>__I burn away  
><em>I burn away<br>_I burn away____

The drums were rolling like crazy, and was quite fast here.

_My isolation is my course  
>The effect it has on life itself is a cancer on its source<br>I rue the moments spent between the Fetish and the Flame  
>Until this war is over, I won't ever lose my rage<em>

_I cut my name  
>Into my soul<br>I guess I'll never know_

The drums at this part were pretty heavy, and I had to put all my soul into it. Again.

_I beg you...Burn me away...  
>Won't become your hero just to fight the life I save<br>Burn me away (away)...  
>Won't give up tomorrow just to lose it all today<em>

_Burn me away...  
>Won't become your hero just to fight the life I save<br>Burn me away (away)...  
>Won't give up tomorrow just to lose it all today.<em>

The ending of the song was reaching quite soon. The guitar was now at its full potential, however, Sebastian seemed like he was doing the easiest job on the face of earth. The ending consisted of the guitar being quicker, along with a faster pace of the drums. The best drums were at two separate parts.

At the end, everyone was speechless. Naomi clapped hard. Annie and Maria's mouths had dropped to the floor. Caitlyn's eyes became larger than her head, and Tasha screamed.

"You are so outstanding, my friend!" Naomi rushed over to me, locking me in a tight embrace.

"Sebastian, you rock! Sophia, you're the best!" Annie exclaimed.

"Yeah!" yelled the others.

"One more!" hollered Caitlyn.

"Okay, guys, that'll be quite enough! We're not here to labour poor Sophia! You can hear more of it another time." I breathed a sigh of relief at Naomi's words. Sebastian giggled at this.

"I'm so hungry!" yelled Naomi, being as loud as she always is.

"Yeah, so am I!" said Annie.

"Sebastian, we need food here!"I called for Sebastian. He appeared before me, and bowed, one hand over his chest.

"Guys, you want to eat up here, or downstairs?" I asked.

"Downstairs." Was the common reply.

"Sebastian, set the food. We'll be down in a moment." I motioned to the other girls, and Claude to follow me. Sebastian bowed to me again.

"At once, my Lady."

By 'at once' he truly did mean at once. As soon as we got downstairs, the large buffet had been lined up on the table. Delicious smells assaulted everyone's nostrils as they breathed in deeply. I was always having whatever he cooks, but still couldn't cease being surprised by exactly how delicious everything always smelled. They tasted even better than they smelled for all I know!

"Naomi, I must be leaving." Claude's voice distracted everyone momentarily.

"Oh, alright, then. You can leave if you want to. But are you sure you don't wanna eat something?" Naomi asked.

"No, I'm good." And with that Claude walked to the door and was soon gone. Sebastian, I noticed, seemed to relax with his demeanor as soon as the other man left.

"If I may explain the menu, my Lady?" Sebastian bowed, asking for permission.

I nodded as we all sat down around the table.

"Today, we have a double menu, especially for the Mistress' guests." I noticed Jessica at the door of the kitchen. Sebastian continued explaining. "One of these is a Chinese menu. It consists of a main dish of chicken chowmein, made with eggs and fresh mushrooms." He uncovered said dishes, lifting away the silver domes, as he introduced each item. "The side dishes are: Szechuan chicken prepared with tomato and sweet chili sauce; and chili prawn mixed with sliced onions and capsicum. Our secondary menu is Italian. I have prepared spaghetti with bolognaise and meatballs. It has a perfect seasoning with the typical sour and spicy taste of an Italian origin. Coming with it is an exquisitely-made beef lasagne, with my special touches. The ingredient of this is a secret." Sebastian said mischievously, putting a finger to his lips. "For dessert, we have ice-cream, since it is my Young Mistress' favourite. Therefore, I decided to skip whatever goes with either menu, and prepared chocolate and vanilla ice-cream, draped in chocolate and strawberry sauce. It also consists a topping of finely cut raspberries and blackcurrants. For drinks, we have chilled coke, again, my mistress' favourite."

All the girls were staring at Sebastian with confused/star struck expressions.

"Sebastian, I told you to prepare something simple, like pizza. I don't think Naomi and the others will like such heavy food." I said.

"Yeah, you're right!" said Naomi dramatically. "We don't like it. We _love_ it!"

I sighed as they began eating.

"Ooohh…" gasped Tasha, patting her belly dramatically. "I'm so full…"

"Feels like one more bite, and I'll burst…" said Annie.

Caitlyn and Maria were both leaning against the back of the chair. Naomi was complimenting Sebastian, and to me, the demon looked quite fond of the girl. He looked like the bright sun on a gloomy day; his smile was that wide and charming.

We soon settled down upstairs to go to sleep after we had danced a bit, chatted online with some more of their friends, surfed You-Tube and Twitter and of course (minus me) gaped at Sebastian. By then it was a little past 1:30 a.m., and Sebastian insisted that we should go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I characterized the party after what me and my cousins/ friends usually do on a sleepover. The food menu consists of a lot of my favourite dishes. ITALIAN and CHINESE! The best cuisines on the face of Earth!

I think I may have dragged the food part a bit too much, but then again, Sebby-kins loves to introduce what he prepares sooo much! So it would be unfair XD. Anyways, that ends the sleepover, and we'll get to see some spice in the upcoming chapters…;). And yes, Sophia is slightly delusional. Sebastian is gong to be pretty much sweet to her, but, we know him, and he's much of a tease than your average sweet darling of a butler (cough, Hayate, cough). Anyways, Bye for now!

This chapter is a bit more of some promising comedy before this fic turns more to the dark side. And don't worry...more of the Kuro and Twilight characters will show up sooner or later. The plot will introduce them all in slowly...and so you can all tell that this story is going to be loooooong.

Last, but not the least: REVIEWS!


	9. Nightmares

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the exceptionally long wait, folks! *sweatdrops* I'm late for two reasons: 1. I am having a heck of a busy time with my studies. As i said already, I should have thrown my math book out of the window when i had a chance. and 2. I am not getting enough reviews! NOOO! Honestly, when I write, I tried to keep in mind what my readers want to read/ or see improvements in. I suck at writing stuff for twilight, and i don't really know whether I'm doing good or not. Plus, story and author alerts don't work, cuz I don't check my email 24/7. So, you can review, cuz I check THAT every day. PLUS, every one who's read the 7 mins in heaven series I'm doing, there's a poll on my page, you can vote for your fav character and he'll be the next on my list!

Onwards, then!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>: Nightmares

I woke up with a start and sat up, panting harshly. One more of my nightmares. And this one was bad. I saw myself committing suicide. But I can't do that! I'd never do that! Just remembering the picture of myself, hanging by the neck from a-

NO! I've got to forget it!

But I couldn't. The image was still vibrant in my memory. I was still panicking; my black chiffon-silk nightgown was damp from excessive sweat. I wanted to get to my closet for another one, but it would be impossible to navigate over all that mess, and the others' sleeping bags, without waking someone up (which I seriously did not want). Since I was closest to the door from my sleeping spot, I decided to go get a breath of fresh air. I didn't want others to know about this. They would think I was a psycho. After all, who on earth dreams about their own death?

I walked out of the room into the dark corridor, still panicking. I breathed in deeply to forget it. I bit down on my lips to divert my attention, and closed my eyes.

Right then, a hand fell on my shoulder.

"AAH—hmmm, mmmm, mmmm" I screamed but my voice was muffled by a gloved hand. Wait, a gloved hand?

"Sebastian!" I hissed angrily. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" I clutched at my chest, my breathing uneven.

Sebastian giggled. "Young Mistress, it's three in the morning. Why are you up?"

"No…it's nothing…" I massaged my head tenderly.

Sebastian bent down to my level to look into my eyes directly and grabbed my hand with his left hand gently. He looked at me with an expression of concern. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Geez. How did this man catch everything so accurately?

"…how do you know?"

He moved his right hand to his mouth and took off his glove with his teeth. He placed his cold black-nailed fingers gently along my throat and touched the beads of sweat over there. I gasped.

"You're sweating. I can tell that you're in fear. Your soul…it is in peril." Sebastian replied simply.

I really didn't want to seem so vulnerable in front of him, but I couldn't help it. After all, this is why he's here. To help me when I'm in a bad mental situation.

"Yeah, I saw that I was committing suicide…" I looked down at the floor, a silent tear trickling down my cheek, not bothering to be bold anymore, but simply giving way to my emotions.

Before I knew it, a strong scent of musk surrounded me, as well as a pair of strong arms. My face and nose were buried against Sebastian's rock-hard chest while his head rested over mine. He held me close to his body with one hand, while he rubbed my back in slow monotonous circles with another. I felt the fear slowly leave me for a moment. I felt slightly calmer. But, immediately, that was replaced by a strong sense of self-consciousness.

"Sebastian…" I tried to push away from him, my cheeks tinted fairly pink.

"My mistress, you are completely drenched…you'll catch a cold if you stay in this nightgown." Sebastian pointed out.

"No, it's alright. I don't wanna go in there." I was still afraid that I'd wake someone. I was in a state, with a damp nightgown and blush covering my cheeks.

"Okay, then, come with me." Sebastian grabbed my hand gently and led my away.

He opened a nearby door, and I recognized it as Sebastian's room. He turned on the lights and let go of me. I looked around the room. It was slightly messier than the other rooms around the mansion. A tailcoat lay on the bed, along with a pocket-watch and a pair of jeans. A black T-shirt and a leather jacket donned the hanger. I walked over to a chair by the mahogany desk and sat down. There was a lot of paperwork over the desk, with lists like grocery lists and repair and order forms. Sebastian was truly a professional in what he did. All the lists looked like he was renovating the entire house and restocking the kitchen and the freezer. His cell-phone (which I eyed enviously) lay on the desk. I looked up to see what he was doing. He was putting away all the things from the bed into his closet.

"Wow, you're so busy with the rest of the house that you don't get time to clean even your own room?"

"My Lady, it is my duty to ensure that all your work is done before mine." Sebastian replied with a slight giggle. He brought out a button-down shirt from his closet and walked over to me.

"Would you like me to dress you, or will you do it yourself?" asked Sebastian, holding out the shirt to me.

"What? What's with the shirt?" I was seriously confused on why he was lending me his shirt when he could just silently go into my room and fetch another one. But, then I remembered that the nightgowns were all in the lingerie drawer, and I NEVER let him go near that. Yes, that is privacy. I blushed when he talked about dressing me. Damn tease.

"My Lady, I cannot possibly allow you to sleep in those damp clothes, can I? If I would, then what kind of a butler would I be?" I groaned at his ego.

"But," I was seriously blushing now, "I can't wear your shirt!"

"That nightgown simply won't do, my Lady. You have to wear this, or otherwise go back to your room to retrieve another nightgown, with the risk of waking everyone up and seeing you like this," said Sebastian flatly. "And, as far as I recall, you do not permit me to touch that drawer of yours….where you keep your nightgowns."

"…fine." I grudgingly took the shirt from him. I knew he was as unlikely to drop this as much as he is to wear a Barbie-pink mini-dress. "Where's your washroom?"

"There. To your convenience, my Lady." Sebastian pointed to a wooden door.

"This is soo awkward!" I exclaimed, looking at myself in the full-length mirror. After changing, I had immediately rushed to the mirror, much to Sebastian's amusement. The demon stood there, eyeing me with a smirk on his face while I looked at the shirt.

"Sebastian, you wait! I'll make you pay for this!" I yelled. The shirt came roughly to my knees, and revealed a bit too much skin for my tastes (especially without tights of some sort), and the sleeves were way too long for me so I had to roll them up. However, the shirt smelled fresh and nice, and the soft chiffon/satin was more than comfortable. But I wasn't going to say that.

"My Lady…"Sebastian stepped up behind me. I saw him in the mirror as he grabbed a few strands of my unruly locks and entwined them between his long fingers. I blushed once again. "…you're so cute."

"Stop it!" I exclaimed, aghast. I don't like it when someone calls me cute, but coming from Sebastian, it somehow felt…nice. I just wanted him to stop being so sweet and making me blush all the time! "Anyways, I'm sleepy…" I yawned successfully to prove it.

"Of course, my Lady. But, since you don't want to return to your bedroom, you can sleep here in my room. That is, if you don't mind," said Sebastian, bowing politely.

"No, it's fine with me." I walked over to the black quilts, moving them and lying down on the soft bed. Sebastian tucked the covers around me and gave me the kind of look you give to a perfectly adorable little five-year-old trying to be mature, and smiled fondly. I groaned mentally.

"Are you comfortable, my Lady?"

"Tell me, when was the last time you used this bed?" I could now tell the difference between the things he used and the things he didn't. Everything he used had this musky scent over it, like the shirt I was wearing at the moment. Plus, the bed seemed cold and fresh without his scent or the particular feel that it had been used before.

Sebastian, as expected, did not answer.

"Have pleasant dreams, my Lady." Sebastian bowed to me, turned and was about to leave. But something came over me right then. It was fear, and the fact that I'd be alone again as soon as Sebastian left. If he thinks I'll have pleasant dreams, then he should make sure about that. I grabbed his coat-sleeve. He turned around at once.

"Is something bothering you, my Lady?" Sebastian asked, kneeling in front of me.

"Stay by me, will you? I think I might have a nightmare again. If so, I'll need you around." I blushed again. What the hell was I _doing_? I can't show weakness in front of a demon!

"Of course. If my Lady wishes, then it shall be so." He walked to the other side of the bed, turned out the lights and sat beside me. He put a hand on my head, gently patting it.

"Hey, since you are staying here, then lend me your lap." I don't know how I manage to be such a big baby at times. Perhaps because no one really cared much for me when I was younger. I shut out the inner voice that was telling me that I shouldn't go so soft all of a sudden.

"It would be my pleasure," said Sebastian, his usual smirk gracing his lips. He let his hand travel up along my arm and pulled me closer. I don't know why I blushed so often every time he did something like this. Come on! He's my butler! Nothing more! And, what's more; he's a demon, waiting to devour my soul any moment now.

I lay my head on his firm thighs and sighed. He continued patting my head and stroking my hair. I turned onto my side, facing away from him. He pulled the covers more over my body and kept stroking my hair. I felt him move only slightly, a bit more onto the bed than sitting along its edge.

"Sleep well, my Lady…" he whispered slowly as I felt the darkness ensnare me.

**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**

"You are finally displaying your weak side for me to see, aren't you...?" I was now trying to conceal and suppress my eyes that were swirling in a bright pink. My lady, you see, is a complex creature; the most interesting species you can come across, even among the humans. Let me tell you about my mistress.

My mistress can be termed as a confused person; most of the times, even she is at a loss of expressing what she desires. She does not know what she wants, or what she requires for survival. My mistress believes she is a strong girl just because she has faced many a bad days in her short life. Her strong, and might I be so bold as to say, abusive outer demeanor makes her come off as an unmannerly and mentally-disturbed child to others. Like at times, she will go on with abusing me and aiming a hit at me, or simply telling me to go away, out of the range of her sight. Right now, after one of her weaknesses have struck up, she tends to turn into a ten, no five-year old...asking me to stay by her side as she sleeps. I must say, that part makes her soul quite delicious...the fact that all the darkness is actually enclosing a pure heart. Blinding white amidst obsidian blackness.

Of all the darkness that has caused her soul to become corrupted, there still lies the small ray of light; of hope. She is pure; untouched, other than by the hate and fear that has been induced into her over her years of life. She is a rare soul…a very rare one indeed.

Ciel Phantomhive's soul had become delectable with the flavouring of just two years. Yet, Sophia has faced as much of torment as the deceased lord…just over a longer time period. Fourteen years' worth of torture, dejection, bitter words and frustration. She is simply priceless. She has been scarred: mentally and physically. Though the signs do not remain upon her smooth, soft skin, the scars carved into her soul, carved and engraved so deep as if by a skilled butcher's knife, was more than delectable. It was intoxicating…the fragrance, the aura, the flavor that sent my mind into ecstasy every time it got close. I find myself licking my lips subconsciously. Her soul was…beyond comprehension.

Even as she lies in front of me, with her head on my lap resting in a peaceful manner, her slender arms pulled to her chest, I can take a glimpse of her soul. Even taste it, with how vulnerable she is.

Maybe I should just satiate myself with a tiny taste...

I brought her up to my chest, so gently of course, as if handling a fragile porcelain doll, making my touch linger on her as lightly as a rose petal on a baby's skin...she must not wake up. I brought her face towards mine. As she breathed gently, washing her sweet scent over me, I smirked. Her head lolled over onto my shoulder. I caught hold of her waist, maintaining her sleeping stance, yet holding her face close to mine. My lips hovered over hers...I will not resist...not this time...

No.

This is not right.

She's not prepared.

Too soon, and I will be deprived of a beer that could have fermented a lot better.

Too late, and it will either be stolen or taken out of my reach.

I do not want to repeat what happened with my last favourite master, with my dearest Sophia.

Her soul is worth a lot more trouble than Ciel Phantomhive's was. In his case, it was a_ lot_ of trouble. But I can sense a larger amount of obstacles on my path for devouring the exquisite soul that resides within Sophia's body.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** writing from sebastian's point of view was a handful *huff* REVIEWS! PLEASE!


	10. Awkward Mornings

**Author's Note:** I. HATE. SUMMER. D:. Approaching summer means the mornings are cold and by the time it's afternoon, you feel like you could have three bucketloads of ice-cream. Exactly what I did, and...that resulted in me getting high fever, and a BIG writer's block. So basically, I'm out of motivation at the moment, and I know I'm taking AGES to upload my new chapters D:...please bear with me...

Plus, I've got so many maths tests coming up...DX I. HATE. Maths.

Anyways, onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Awkward Morning...<strong>

_Sophia Elyzia Delphine's POV:_

Sunlight poured in from the window past the black lace curtains as I quivered slightly, and opened my eyes so slightly that one could assume that they were still closed. My sight was still hazy, and I didn't feel a pillow under my head. I was lying on something alright, but it was definitely not a pillow. I moved slightly to feel a hand on the small of my back, and another one on my arm. My arm was also wrapped around something…something that was hard and slightly soft at the same time.

"What the hell…" I lifted my head slightly to see that I was, indeed, not lying on a pillow.

Black velvet. Silver suit-buttons, chain of pocket watch, badge…

I had been lying on Sebastian's chest. He was…sleeping?

SLEEPING?

His eyes were closed. He was fully clothed and made up in his uniform, tail-coat and all. His hand held my arm around his torso and my head had been lying on his chest so far. As soon as I realized the position we were in, I flushed darker red than a tomato. His other hand on the small of my back shifted slightly upwards, to my spine. I realized that my waist was lying on his arm which was curled under my body, and I had probably trapped it all along. I at once shot out of his grip, realizing what my attire had been. Oh god, this was so embarrassing! What am I going to say now…?

As soon as he felt the restrained hand become released, Sebastian's eyes snapped open. I shirked away.

"Mistress, did you sleep well?" he sat up and asked nonchalantly, as if the position we had been a few seconds ago wasn't awkward at all. He straightened his messed-up hair with his gloved fingers, brushing the stray strands away from his eyes and into their original positions.

"Yeah, it was okay…" I said, not trying to go to the other topic.

"I must say, it's been quite some time since I last slept. It felt quite good indeed, after 75 years…" said Sebastian, smirking.

"You hadn't slept for 75 years?" I was shocked. If I didn't sleep every day, I would die. But then again, he's a demon.

"I'm a demon my Lady. (Predictable, I thought) We only sleep as a luxury. Though, I should have woken up a bit earlier. I think the comfort in staying with my Lady delayed my awakening…" Sebastian's smirk widened this time.

"SHUT UP, YOU!" I screamed at him and threw a pillow onto him.

"My, my. Mistress Sophia, why do you inflict violence upon me?"

"Why did you have to sleep _here_, of all places?" I asked, my cheeks burning brighter (if that was possible).

"I thought you wanted me to stay here. You said that you wanted me to use this bed. Besides, you were twitching a lot, and I thought that you didn't find my lap very comfortable. So, I lay down and lent you my chest instead. That made you settle down conveniently. Though I must say, my Lady, you can indeed be much cuter and well-behaved when you're asleep. Like you were much kinder to me." Sebastian sighed.

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked, huffing madly. I went up to him, with another pillow at the ready, like a baseball bat.

"Say, right now, you are trying to imagine up a method to harm me. Whereas you were much calmer when you were asleep, oh-" he winced as I hit him with the pillow. "You even cuddled up to me, and didn't try to hit me so often-" Sebastian took another hit with the pillow and seemed like he could laugh out loud. Instead, he simply smiled devilishly, making my cheeks heat up again. I continued hitting him till my arms weakened. I could tell that he didn't like teasing me. He _loved_ it.

He continued with it, pushing it even further. "You curl up just like an adorable little kitten. And, you know, I like cats. I also enjoy cuddling them."

"You…you…you…perverted freak! I'm not talking to you ever again!" I threw the pillow onto his perfect face (he caught it before it hit him this time), dashed out of the room and proceeded to close the door.

"But, mistress, you left your-"

I slammed the door, not wanting to embarrass myself any further. I ran right into Naomi.

"Sophia! Where on earth were you…?" she trailed off, looking at my fuming expression, my garb and the room I was rushing out of.

"Uhh, Sophie…? Why weren't you in your room with us? Why are you wearing a shirt that is too big for you? And why are you so angry? Are you okay? You're sweating, and your cheeks are red! What happened?"

"I'm okay, okay?" I breathed in deeply to restrain my thumping heart from coming out of my chest. That was more questions than I could and would answer.

"You sure don't look okay…"

Right then, Sebastian walked out of the room and halted, noticing Naomi. To make matters even worse and more awkward than they already were, he was holding my nightgown from the previous night in his hands. Naomi, apparently, took in the entire situation and understood quite a lot. But in a more perverted sort of way

"Wearing a man's shirt and barging out of his room early in the morning? That also to be followed by the said man carrying your dress? Ooohh….what _have_ you two been up to?" Naomi snickered as she continued surveying us with mock surprise.

I felt like dying. Dying of rage, humiliation and pure wrath. I wanted to evaporate then and there, just so I could avoid Naomi's curious and scrutinizing gaze.

"LOOK! It's not how you think it is! I'll tell you later, alright!" I sprinted away before either of the two could say another word. I looked back slightly to see Naomi asking Sebastian something, while giggling furiously and the butler remained ever-so-calm and shrugged.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think of the quality fluff? Just wanted to write this on a whim...I wanted to make Sebastian kinda different from how I portrayed him in _Love Lorn_...so _this_ came up...

BTW: This story will have no Bella Swan, because I HATE her. Yes, I do. Zombie of a girl...

I'll try to keep Edward in character even though I just read one Twilight book before the crap got too much to handle. I'm just doing this on a challenge so please, be kind to me! I'v egot a bunch of cool ideas, and I'm basically trying to redesign and turn Twilight into what would have made me like it a bit more...

Reviews = Motivation, so...yeah. REVIEWS!


	11. Secrecy and Revelations

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I'm late since...ah well...I'm updating almost everything now, so my excuses can be found in TIME WARP and 7 MINUTES Bleach. Too tired to repeat...it's almost 2 in the morning...

Onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Secrecy and Revelations<strong>

"Glad that's over." I huffed and plopped down on the drawing room couch after practically begging the girls to leave. They had had breakfast, and were still unwilling to leave. Sebastian's cooking had addicted them, and all thoughts of diet control and vegetarianism was out of their heads for now. After eating more than they ever could in a sane mind (with Sebastian happily refilling their plates whenever the plates became a bit close to empty: much to my chagrin), I had to shove them out. Otherwise, I was pretty sure they would stay over for lunch and dinner. And probably the next day.

"My Lady, are you tired?" I heard him say, much to my annoyance.

"No, I'm not! And don't you dare speak to me, you evil horn of a demon!" I couldn't get that _encounter out of my head. Fucking indecency._

"Well, I guess you don't want your previous questions answered, then." Sebastian pondered, with a finger against his pointed chin. "I thought you would be extremely anxious by now, seeing as I couldn't answer your questions in front of the others."

He'd hit a nerve. He knew that I could never hold in the curiosity. And, now that he mentioned it, I remembered a few things from last night.

"Hey, Sebastian." I looked up at the smirking butler. "That guy, Claude. Something's fishy about him. He looked quite aloof all the time. And you two were throwing each other such dirty looks, as if you're prepared to tear each other's throats apart were you told to do so…Do you know him?"

"In fact, I do, my Lady." Sebastian replied.

"And how on Earth did he beat you at poker? How do you know him? What's with his attitude? I mean, he was almost as refined as you are. I've never seen someone's behavior and etiquette ever come even close to yours! Besides, no one gives a crap to being well-mannered these days."

Sebastian chuckled at the compliment. "Can you not guess how he can be an acquaintance to a demon such as myself?"

"No, not really. Not if he's not a de-" I was frozen with shock at the sudden idea.

"Sebastian?" I feared the unexpected. "You're not telling me that…that Claude…he's a demon?"

"Indeed, my Lady." Sebastian replied nonchalantly and smirked. But it soon turned into a scowl. "I wonder what the spider wants with your friend. She's not with-holding a contract, as far as I can tell."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"The smell of the soul of a human who has contracted with a demon has a different smell than those of other unpolluted human beings." Sebastian said simply.

"I see…But then, who has he contracted with?" I was relieved to hear that Naomi did not summon a demon. I don't want her to suffer a fate that horrible.

"But, my Lady, I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I do not know. I was sensing a demon when I drove to your school, but I couldn't tell where the demon was, and whether his human was near or not."

I remembered the time when Sebastian had looked slightly worried when he drove to pick me up from school.

"So you knew it before hand. Was that why you looked troubled that time?"

"Right you are, my mistress."

"So…isn't there any way we can find out who formed a contract with Claude?" I needed to know. The person who contracted that demon would probably find out about Sebastian just like I had found about Claude. Claude had seen Sebastian, and like he had told me, Claude was sure to tell his master.

"We can, my lady. I can spot them. I can sense Claude from your school. If I go there, I'm sure I'll be able to sense him and trail him back to his lair." Sebastian smirked.

"Then you do that. Go right now if you have to."

"As you wish, my Lady." Sebastian kneeled before me on one knee, and smirked. His eyes glowed in a purple colour before he put his left hand over his heart, and dashed out of the nearest window and over the tree-branches.

"You could've used the door…" But I was too late.

"Damn show-off."

* * *

><p>"Whaddya want?" I asked Jessica, who had been staring at me for the past ten minutes from her hiding spot behind the nearest wall. I was sitting on the drawing-room couch, watching a new horror movie while listening to some music. The speakers blared 'Stricken' by Disturbed; and I was not really paying any attention to either. My mind was elsewhere; following a particular black-clad demon.<p>

"Ummm…it's nothing…" Jessica ran back away. I know, I've managed to scare the hell outta her with my ice-cold demeanor. It was dusk by the time I turned off the stereo to read my old, battered copy of _Dracula. _I curled up on the couch, just getting my mind off matters, and as I pushed away a strand of hair from my studded eyebrow, a cold gush of wind blew in through the newly opened window, with the smell of musk, sweat and blood.

"What the fuck took you so long?...Ewww." I set the book aside and covered my mouth and nostrils at the sickening smell of dried blood.

"I'm sorry it took so long, my Lady. The vermin was not off guard, I must say. I apologize profusely for having appeared before you in such unsightly fashion." Sebastian bowed as he dropped onto the carpeted floor through the window. He kneeled on one knee before closing the window and standing again.

Blood stains spattered his front while a lot of his shirt had become see-through with excessive sweat. He had been slightly slashed on his cheek. It looked like his ego had been hurt, not his body, though.

"I thought you wanted updates as soon as possible. Therefore, I-"

I cut through him. "Go take a shower before you tell me! If Jessica sees you like this…I won't be able to avoid uncomfortable questions this time! You look like a serial killer just finished with his agenda!"

I watched as he smirked, bowed again, and vanished up the staircase.

"So…?" I sat down on his bed and crossed my legs.

Sebastian dried his wet hair off with a black towel, and seemed at a loss of words. His expression was that of utter worry. I've never seen him like this. He looks hot, nonetheless.

"My lady, things went a little, how should I put it, off the plans for today. I'm really sorry that you had to see me in such an undignified state-"

"Why don't we fuck the formalities of you being the neat butler for now, and tell me about what the bloody hell happened?" His 'perfect butler' traits were seriously pissing me off right now. I massaged the part of my temples near my piercings and Sebastian smirked at my lack of consideration for 'lady-like' language.

"You see, my Lady…"

***FLASHBACK***

**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**

"The aura seems pretty dominant within these regions, doesn't it?" I smirked as I glanced across the fields of Forks High School. "My mistress can be so curious about things that concern her least…"

I climbed onto the nearest tree and closed my eyes. The aura of a second demon's territory was substantial towards the eastern horizons. I vaulted towards the boughs of the eastern trees, thinking about how severely I was going to punish that arachnid when I get my vice-like grip around his throat. Hmph. Imbecile of a demon. Displaying himself to another demon even when he senses another's territory. I might have to teach him a thing or two about being a demon, after having a look over his diminishing standards.

I reached my destination: a small cottage, within twelve seconds, and concealed myself behind the green thickness of the tree. What I noticed surprised me. Not to mention amuse me to some extent.

My mistress' friend, Naomi, stepped out with her nuisance of a pet: a dog. Why is the demon, Faustus, here? Unless…

"Nathan, Claude! Come on! You promised you'd help me shop! It's your birthday, Nathan! And here I am, going crazy over what you should be eager to do!" Naomi shouted.

I am extremely relieved and personally happy that she is not_ my _mistress. I would have turned homicidal if she'd be like this. What with her dog and giggly attitude…

I noticed Claude Faustus lean over and whisper something to the girl's brother, Nathan, she called him. I could catch the fragile fragrance of the human boy's soul from here…not as attractive or appealing like that of my mistress'. The essence of her soul was so…irresistible, so…arousing. That is what I would call high standards in choosing a soul. I could expect no more from Claude Faustus, or so that is what he's called now. The boy was no older than twenty, and he was more or less a contractor, as far as I could see. That so lowly, it almost makes me feel ashamed of sharing the title of demon with the likes of him. Hmph, he has so much to learn from those above him. That does not mean he's gifted or something; just because he works without training. He relies too much on swords and assistants. And, he can never deny that he envies me for my current master. He tries to be proud and hold his head high, but I must say, he fails miserably. But then again, my lady did tell me that I never saw much good in people. I agree with her on everything. And I do on this as well. People or demons alike, I never see anyone much to my mark.

I noticed Claude's eyes travelled to the tree I was hiding on, and I concealed myself before he saw me.

**Claude Faustus' POV:**

"You should be careful, Your Highness, I would advise that you don't stray too far away from me." I whispered to Nathan, leaning over so that the intruder I suspected the presence of wouldn't hear us easily.

"What's wrong, Claude?" Nathan whispered to me in a serious tone as he noticed me looking at the trees. I must say, he's more observant than I give him credit for. "Did you sense something?"

"No, your Highness, it's nothing worth worrying about." Sebastian Michaelis, I know you're around here; you are the only demon around here other than I. You are indeed, quite clever, what with your extremely gorgeous and appealing meal, the one you have snagged so cunningly. It's something that makes me want to slaughter you even more. You've always had a thing with women, haven't you? Be that a human, a demon or even an angel, come to think of it…

"Is it anything about the other demon?"

"Not that you need to worry yourself over such things. He shall not be able to harm you in my presence." I assured him. By his worried glance, I knew that he wasn't convinced.

**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**

"Really, now you've started to underestimate me? Even foolish has its standards…but looking at this, I'd say not." I chuckled silently at the other demon as he stalked away, following the second grade soul he was serving for and the human girl who was much too happy for her own well-being. What my despair-loving, forlorn mistress saw in her 'skippy' and 'bubbly' attitude, I fail to understand. 'Nothing worth worrying about'…truly, Claude Faustus, you don't learn from your mistakes do you? Never underestimate your enemy. I do, of course, but I have a good reason to do so.

I jump off to different branches towards the woods, hop off a branch and land soundlessly upon the forest floor. A sudden rusting made me focus towards the massive bushes. A flash of white zoomed from one tree to another. A thought crossed my head, and I'll admit, I'm not very pleased at the thought.

"I did not expect you to be here as well, Sebastian.

* * *

><p>AN: Extra long chapter...hope that makes up...R&R!


	12. The Angel and The Pentacle

**Author's Note: Late late late late! i know I'm late! My whole excuse is in TIME WARP, so I just can't repeat it. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Angel and The Pentacle<strong>

**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**

"I should have known better myself as to making your acquaintance now and then…" A woman in all white stepped out before me, those ridiculously white wings folding themselves behind her back. "…Angela Blanc."

"So you remember me? How delightful." Angela tittered in the manner that I found so terribly insufferable.

"I do not understand how you, an angel, possibly find this pleasant. After all, Ash isn't really fond of me now, is he?" I was going to play her game and defeat her at it; that is, after all, what I bear an expertise at.

"How many times do I have to ask you to view me as a woman when I am such? I thought you never understated women?" Angela huffed. She's such a persistent one. What a predicament. Her attitude would be something my mistress would call 'bitchy'. I smirked at the thought.

Angela sighed and turned. "It's been two hundred years after we last met, has it not? I'm surprised to see you still working in this way of yours."

"This way of mine…?" I was struck by a sudden unexpected curiosity by her words. If she drones about her pointless infatuation again, I will be tempted by her. Tempted to tear her apart limb…from…limb. I gritted my teeth in absolute annoyance at this…let's just repeat 'annoyance', for the sorry lack of a better word.

"I have a purpose of being here, but my business with you is slightly private as well. Answer the question I kept asking you whenever we met. And possibly the one I shall keep asking you if you don't answer me now." Angela struck a pose that, I was obvious, if my mistress saw, she would die from a puking fit. I myself felt that I shared the same sentiment.

"That being?"

"Don't play innocent, Sebastian! This is so infuriating!" she threw up her hands in desperation. I arched an innocent eye-brow. If she assumes that she can drive me into answering her questions so easily, then I am sorry to say that she is pleasantly mistaken.

**Angela Blanc's POV:**

This man was so infuriating! He knows perfectly well what it is that I want to know, but he won't admit the fact! He cocked a well-arched eye-brow at me, and angry as I was, I still happened to find the action pretty arousing.

**Third Person POV:**

"Why have you continued with your previous way, Sebastian? Why are you working as a lowly butler and laboring so hard for something you can achieve so easily? I thought, that if you, of all people, formed a contract with a woman, it would be extremely easy for you to get the soul."

"And why is that?" Sebastian mocked her with his teasing tone.

"Oh come now! You understand everything I say! Why don't you simply seduce that girl into giving you her soul, huh? You've done it before, so why not now? You know you can't resist! You demons never like to wait, do you? And besides, it's not like you can afford to wait now. You need it as quickly as possible-"

"Angela, you need not be bothered with business that has nothing to do with you whatsoever. If you are here for another purpose, then be on with it." Sebastian hissed through gritted teeth. His eyes were giving off a dangerous purple light, and his glare looked like it could kill.

"But… why won't you kill that girl? That's what you used to do, didn't you? You'd sneak up on the innocent virgins, intoxicate them with your handsome face and irresistible charms, seduce them and make them impure, take away their souls by treachery and leave them behind to rot and be eternally damned! That was what you enjoyed, didn't you, Sebastian Michaelis? So why not go via your fornication ritual again?"

"If you are here to bring up pointless rubbish from far into the past, then I would greatly appreciate it if you did not waste my precious time, which I could've spent serving my mistress." Sebastian looked beyond angry. "Besides, it is a horrendous crime for me to fornicate with my mistress. Such a crime is unforgivable and is punishable with a most painful death."

"Oh?" Angela mocked him back. "And since when have you classified having sex as a crime?"

Sebastian turned to walk away.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY WITHOUT ANSWERING MY QUESTION, SEBASTIAN!" Angela shrieked.

Sebastian whipped around to face her. "I do not feel like answering the question of the likes of you-"

He was cut off by Angela bringing out a battle staff out of thin air and lunging at him without warning. Sebastian glimpsed the engraving upon the blade as it swiped below his chin, missing his neck by inches due to his timing. It was a crucifix. It also smelled like it had been washed in holy water or something. He flipped away from the demented angel and brought out his silver dinner knives. But what happened next took him totally off-guard.

Hurtling from above the trees came a huge crowd as they leaped over him and before he could make out his way, they were onto him. Three vampires and four werewolves (he could tell by their speed and smell) held him firmly, facing Angela.

"Sebastian, Sebastian." Angela shook her head in disappointment. "You don't think you can always outsmart me, do you?" Angela walked towards him. He looked at her with a dead-pan expression.

"If she gets to know that I'd been ambushed by a mere angel and her group of mutts and leeches, Sophia will surely have my head." Sebastian announced, smugness practically radiating off his body.

Angela gave out a mad cackle, as she reached over to touch Sebastian's cheek gently with her fingers, running them over his smooth skin. Sebastian let out an annoyed/disgusted/bored sound, laced with contempt.

"It almost pains me to see your beautiful face be scarred." Angela brought out a small pocket-knife and trailed the tip of the blade against Sebastian's cheek, gradually exerting pressure so that the smooth skin surface broke and sparkling red drops of blood trickled out. Angela trailed her fingers down to Sebastian's chest and abs. She noticed him twitching against the grips that held him down, his eyes gently closed in concentration. "You're so well-built…so beautiful…"

And without warning, she retreated, and swung her battle-staff towards the demon, who had been busy trying to paralyze the other folks. They had let go of him just a second too late, and Angela managed to strike the blade across Sebastian's chest, opening up a large gash from his left collar-bone to the right side of his waist. Sebastian growled and reached to strike at the angel with the silver dinner-knives held in his hands, Wolverine-style. She dodged, and spreading her wings, she took to the air. He threw his knives at her. This time, he managed to hit her. Two knives pierced through her right wing, one went to her shoulder and the other injured one side of her waist. She disappeared in a gust of white feathers.

**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**

"Disgrace, to allow myself to be injured by an outcast such as herself." I mumbled, glaring at the wound. I had to admit, that particular symbol did not agree with me so much. The injury actually stung a bit. I attempted to heal it, but it failed to satisfy me. It'll mend itself sooner or later. It's definitely not going to be the end of me. As I made my way towards Sophia's house, I made up my mind to not tell her about why Angela was after me.

I looked down to see that my uniform was ruined. Absolutely ruined. But my mistress said that she wanted updates as quickly as possible. I shall not fail her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Back to Sophia Elyzia Delphine's POV:**

"So, basically, what you're saying is that Claude told Nathan everything about my contract with you." I was repeating everything to Sebastian as he had told me, so that I was sure I'd got it. I sat cross-legged on Sebastian's bed and looked up at the slightly bothered demon. Sebastian had a huge gash which looked really nasty. I wonder why I'm worried about him; he's just one hell of a demon. He'll be alright. But I just couldn't help but marvel at the fact that something could actually harm him that bad.

"Yes, my Lady." Sebastian replied, now wrapping up a few bandages around his bare wounded chest and torso. I couldn't help but stare at his very fit upper body and well-defined stomach muscles.

"And, he knows that we know about him."

"Yes, my Lady."

"And Naomi wasn't informed, since demons and their masters are bound by laws as to not expose their secrets."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Angela the Angel is here to 'purify' our souls. In short, she is here to kill the contractors, and harm us contractees."

"Yes, my Lady."

"She's got werewolves and vampires working for her. In short, such things exist, and are helping her."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Claude does not know about this yet, but he will know soon. Plus, you are sure that he knows about you spying on him."

"Yes, my Lady."

I surveyed Sebastian for a moment as he continued wrapping the bandages around his torso. He looked quite worried and annoyed (on normal levels), and it was pissing me off. I bet he is hiding something, and that's making him feel guilty.

"And why did that cunt-faced woman harm you? I mean, look at that! She had no reason to harm you!"

Sebastian stopped all motion. He even stopped the fake-breathing, for all I felt. But then, something tremendous seemed to have struck him, and he grinned.

"My, my mistress, are you concerned about my well-being?" he asked mischievously.

Honestly, Sebastian sure does know how to kill the mood. I was actually being caring for once! "You freak! I just asked you a straight question! Can't you answer without pissing me off?" I jumped off the bed and dashed out of the door, slamming it behind me full-force. SLAM.

**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**

You are one quick woman, I must give you that, my Lady. The way your eyes ran over my expression, you had a clue in your mind that I am hiding something from you. I am deeply ashamed and terribly sorry, my Lady. I'm afraid I cannot reveal to you Angela's ulterior motives to stalk after me. I know you shall never place your faith in me once the true purpose of her unanticipated visit comes forth. You were about to ask, and so I had to make sure you could not voice the question. I do not want you to be concerned about such things, for I have changed now. All that she brought out was the memories of long-gone past, and that was basically due to hormonal immaturity and a lust- fueled youth. I know that I can rein in my desires and lust much more efficiently than most demons now. I shall not disappoint you. I shall put up with the utmost desires I feel within my demonic self and establish unbreakable resistance towards hindering the evil side from taking over. I shall never place you in mortal peril, and I shall swear it upon my pride. The price of your soul requires the fulfillment of your contract, and I shall not fail you. Its unique flavor shall be earned by me; the filling quality of its hollowing despair shall be cultivated by me. And that is what I plan to make of you, my Lady. I shall surely provide satisfaction to your soul, and it shall be so satisfactory that you will not feel the scorching of Hell's flames upon your soft maiden skin to be torturous. I promise you that.

**Back to Sophia Elyzia Delphine's POV:**

I rushed into the bathroom and got undressed for a nice shower. I was so tired, plus I needed time to think over the new information Sebastian had come up with. Why the fuck does he have to be such an asshole at times? I can't believe I'm attracted to him at some points in my thoughts.

This whole angel-business sounded like dipshit. I don't understand why a goddamned angel would waste her time after me when nobody ever did. It's just stupid, everything that Sebastian said about angels wanting to purify human souls. I had already relinquished my faith over god, so what's the point?

Vampires and werewolves. That's another thing that sounded like bullshit to me. Why the hell would a bunch of blood-suckers and shape-shifters team up with an angel? Unless she bribed them, which was unlikely, seeing as making someone feel greed is a sin, isn't it? An angel is unlikely to commit a sin, right?

Inner voice: Probably yes, probably no.

Fine, let's just keep that aside. What does the white-washed thing have to do with a goddamn demon like Sebastian? I was so damn sure he was hiding something. Whenever he embarrasses me with something, it is usually after I've asked a question he doesn't want to answer. So, to change the topic, he uses his brains to say something smart-alecky and/or harassing so that I'll get distracted into abusing him and forget what I asked. That asshole!

Anyways, I'll try and ask Naomi if she knows anything off-the-usuals happening around her. Maybe that could work, but it isn't a full-proof plan. I don't know what to do…so let's just wait before I investigate into this.

I climbed out of the shower and stood in front of my full-length mirror. I pulled out my fish-net undershirt and slipped it on after pulling on a bra. Right after that, I looked into the mirror and screamed.

My contract mark, from its usual position over my lower cleavage, had vanished.

A few moments later, I saw a dark purple aura surround my doorknob, and the lock clicked open. I reacted almost instantaneously, slamming myself against the door before it could open up fully.

"My Lady, are you alright? Why did you scream?" Sebastian's voice was laced with tension.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're_ _doing__,unlocking my door when I'm__ _changing?" I shrieked.___

"My Lady, you sounded like something was severely wrong. You never scream. What happened to make you behave as such?"

"Sebastian…" I pulled on my black jeans and strapped on my spiked belt. "The contract mark. It's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Extra long chapter with another cliffhanger! Gotta love those...

ALL HAIL SEBASTIAN! lol


	13. Plans for a Party?

Two updates to make up for all the time I didn't update :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Plans for a Party?<strong>

I stepped out of the washroom, fully dressed, to find Sebastian standing right outside with an even more worried expression over his face.

"My lady, are you sure it's not there?" I shook my head.

"Nope. It's not there. Why do you think this happened? Has this ever happened before?"

"No, my Lady. Not in the years that I've been forging contracts." Sebastian sighed. "My Lady, may I have a look at where it vanished from?"

I immediately clutched my t-shirt to my chest. "No way! Serves you right for placing your mark somewhere so private…"

"But, my Lady…" Sebastian faded into thought, before completely forgetting what he'd been requesting. "Did you check other parts of your skin? It may have transferred its position…"

"And have you ever heard about something like that happening?" I wasn't sure where the mark could end up. I scanned my arms and there was nothing there. My shoulders were bare by my dark purple t-shirt and there was nothing there either. A bit of my waist was also revealed but there was nothing there either.

"Only once, my Lady. But I think we have a chance of finding the mark, but it will only be of use if the mark is still upon you."

"Okay…"

Sebastian moved towards me, while pulling off his gloves with his teeth. He let the pair fall to the ground and placed his hands against my bare skin at my shoulders, eyes burning, like molten lava, in concentration. His black nails scraped over my skin, causing dark tracks of red to issue from the offended portions of skin.

"Ouch! Watch it, you bastard! You're not supposed to hurt me-" I was cut off by what he did next. He lowered himself instantaneously and trailed his tongue over my blood. I felt his tongue trail up from my shoulders towards the base of my neck. I was seriously freaking out by now.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're in my personal space-" I was once again cut off by Sebastian, who placed his right hand over my mouth. It was almost evening, and the darkening room was all of a sudden, illuminated by a haunting purple glow. I noticed Sebastian's eyes glowing a roiling purple/magenta and looking almost ultraviolet. The pentacle over his left hand shimmered brightly. Soon, another light was seen. This one came from my back.

Sebastian withdrew from me, and gently wiped away the blood on my skin with a silken handkerchief. He simply licked my blood off his face, making me want to barf.

"I apologize profusely for this unmannerly action, my Lady. But, I think we've found your mark."

"WHAT? Where?" I was dumbstruck and flustered.

"It's behind you, on the small of your back." Sebastian pulled down the mirror from my wall, opened the bathroom door and walked in. He positioned the two full-length mirrors face-to-face, and motioned for me to come in.

"My Lady, please lift your shirt and see where it is positioned." Sebastian calmly replied.

I stood in front of the mirror, and I could see my back view. I pulled off my huge belt, and handed it to Sebastian, before pulling up my shirt. Half of the contractual mark's spiked outer shell was visible, and the rest of it went under the rim of my pants. I pulled that down a bit, so that I could see the entire mark, glowing brightly back at me. The mark was directly at my underwear line, and I groaned at the placement again.

"Why is the positioning of this crap always so awkward?"

Sebastian chuckled. "As I said when we formed our contract, my lady… 'The more intimate the positioning, the stronger the bond'."

"Yeah? Then why not place it on my butt?"

Sebastian chuckled. Again. "I was not the one wishing to transfer the mark in the first place." He put a knuckle to his chin in thought, smirking all the while as he shot me a sideways glance. "I liked its placement on your chest…that placement is the most intimate without being indecent…"

It was my turn to chuckle. Humorlessly.

"You perv."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"This was weird, wasn't it? I asked Sebastian as he tucked my covers around me and proceeded to turn of the stereo which was blaring 'Hand of Blood' by Bullet for my Valentine. The lights soon followed.

"Indeed it is, my Lady. But not unheard of. I must admit, this is the first time I've seen such a miraculous thing happen." Sebastian's eyes seem distant. There was a moment of silence which seemed like forever to me. The whole time, from the incident and through dinner, Sebastian has been indulged in his own thoughts, not voicing a single one aloud. Frustrating bastard.

So, since it was night time, I couldn't go out or argue with Sebastian. That left nothing to do and I went ruffling through my CDs, putting them one-by-one into my stereo.

I therefore nearly jumped in joy when my cell-phone rang, interrupting Sebastian's thoughts and finally bringing an end to the silence.

I picked it up to see Naomi's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey, Naomi! What up?" I asked, trying to sound less tense than I actually was.

"Hey, Sophie! You still awake? It's past twelve thirty!"

"I could say the same to you."

"Hahaha! Always the witty one. Anyways, are you free tomorrow? After school?"

"Uhh…" I thought about the day's agendas, "Yeah. I am. Why?"

"It's my bro, Nathan's birthday. I wanted to celebrate it. His friends are gonna be there at the party, and I thought I'd invite you guys too!"

"His birthday's tomorrow?"

"No, it's on the fifteenth of June…that's Tuesday…the day after tomorrow."

"So, why tomorrow…?"

"I'm gonna take you all for shopping! We must have similar dresses for the party. And I plan on doing this special thing because then, they'll be able to tell us apart as one group!"

"This isn't that necessary, huh."

Naomi groaned. "Sophia! Get a life! Don't always be so much of a workaholic!"

"I could say that you should get some work done other than shopping."

"…guess I can't argue with that!" Naomi giggled. "But, hey! Just come, okay? It'll be fun. All the girls are gonna be there too!"

I knew she'd keep whining till I said yes.

"Uhh…alright, I'll be there…"

"Oh, and bring your cute butler over too! He can help you out with shopping! Bye, gotta call Caitlyn next. See ya!" And she hung up. Wow. Now she wants me to make Sebastian tag along.

I tossed the phone onto the bedside table and turned onto my side. Sebastian smirked, and I know he's heard everything Naomi said. Even the part about him being 'cute'. Cute doesn't really suit him, though…calling a demon 'cute'…

"I would love to go with you, my Lady." Sebastian whispered into my right ear, which was facing upwards. He turned out the lights. "Sleep tight, my Lady, for you will need your energy tomorrow."

His receding footsteps and the gentle click of the door's catch-lock told me he'd left.

"Sure he would. As long as he gets so much of attention from the blasted fangirls."

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**

I slammed the door of my room behind myself in a torrent of rage and bitter frustration. I was convinced that the reason for all this to occur was simply because an angel showed up. Yet, what confuses and aggravates me is that I am unable to place the main cause as to why Sophia's mark would appear and disappear like that. I know from my centuries of experience that angels do not have it within their power to interfere with the contractual business of demons. What humans do is sorely the result of their decisions and steps; we are merely two opposite forces these humans choose to lean on for their decisions and steps to take form. And like any other opposite, we are contradictory forces, and should not interfere with each other.

I discarded my tailcoat carelessly and looked into the absolute darkness. I could see my demonically glowing eyes reflected in the mirror. I shall claim her soul sooner or later. Her soul is not yet ready…I want it to be perfect by the time I devour it. I shall skillfully carve it up by my able hands and transform it into my most malevolent creations ever, and I can place my _faith upon it satiating my hunger for the next century or so._

She just isn't prepared yet.

And by the time she is, her soul shall be impeccable in every way devised.

**MYSTERY POV:**

I looked upon the great stretch of the estate grounds. The estate belonged to one human Jared Raymond, and now to his daughter Sophia Elyzia Delphine, who stays here most of the time. The muddy path leading up to the elegant manor house was where I stood silently; looking upwards as the lights of the girl's room turned off. The windows grew dark, and the whole house was plunged into darkness of the hour.

The innocent girl has sold her soul. And the contracted demon up there just can't get enough of torturing that fragile, but yet ironically strong soul of hers.

I have to give that demon a piece of my mind for messing with the usual rules. He's Sebastian Michaelis: the one who's always been giving the busy folks like us our fair share of over-time. First the Crusades, then the Black Death epidemic, then the Second World War, and now he's not giving us countless souls as over time, but, however, he is still bending the rules.

Demons like him, in short, are merely unnecessary overtime.

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Sophia Elyzia Delphine's POV:**

"Sebastian…let me sleep…just a bit longer…" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head to block out the feeble sunlight pouring in through all my open windows.

Sebastian remained as persistent as ever. He yanked the covers away from me and I growled.

"Mistress, you have to go to school. After that, you have to go out with your friends on the shopping tour."

I finally sat up and yawned widely. "Hey, hey. Don't forget. You're coming with me." I surveyed Sebastian. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a few skull patterns here and there, and over that, he wore a black hoodie, with red border-patterns. He wore the fingerless gloves on both of his hands today, and they matched his t-shirt with the skulls designed onto them. His black nails clearly showed, and his black hair was partially arranged behind his right ear, while the rest of his bangs fell over the left side of his face. His Ray-Bans were tucked into the neckline of his t-shirt.

"Of course, my Lady. It will be my greatest pleasure. However, I have work to do in the mansion and I cannot possibly leave Miss Jessica to work here on those tasks."

_Hmm, concerned for Miss Jessica, huh? I'll see about that, demon. "Anyways, I'll just shower, change and come down for breakfast. Where's dad?"_

"Your father left on some important agenda. I saw him leave at four in the morning. I must say, he was pretty uncomfortable and shocked at seeing me up so early." Sebastian said, grinning slightly.

I snorted and stomped off.

**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**

My mistress seemed thoroughly skeptical when I mentioned the other human woman. I have dealt with woman more than several times, and I must say, clever and observant as my mistress is, jealously is dominating her power of analysis. She does not happen to register that such a weak human soul does not stir my appetite. My dearest Mistress assumes out of the blue that I happen to like Jessica Green. Which, in fact, I do not agree to. A human woman can never achieve such emotions from me. Whenever I have fornicated with or even come close to them, it was either under some sort of order from my previous masters, or for my personal gain in terms of attaining a soul. The latter was, however, when I did not have a contract, and was my old self long before the Age of the Crusades. I was shallow then, not as powerful as to acquire souls from difficult and strong humans such as my present Mistress. But after plunging the world into chaotic disarray during the Crusades and providing countless souls for demon consumption, our Lord Lucifer granted upon me the power to forge contracts, and since then, he has appreciated my tasks. I serve him with all I have, and am indebted to him for giving me the power, as he mentioned, I rightfully deserved. That is what made me spread the deadly pestilence over London…better known as the Black Death. Countless souls had been released off into the open, and the place was converted into a demon's feasting ground. The reapers' attempts to reap the souls within time had proved to be a futile arrangement.

Coming back to the present. For some time, I believe I had decided to make the present obsolete and wander off into the shadows of the reminiscent past. I chuckle silently as my mistress steps out in another one of her black t-shirts which suit her so well. This one was engraved with the 'Evanescence' logo: my mistress' favourite gothic-rock band. I am broken from my untimely reverie by my mistress' voice calling out the name she'd given me.

**Sophia Elyzia Delphine's POV:**

"Sebastian, it's time to leave already!" I stomped downstairs, threw Jessica a 'useless' look, and rushed outdoors. Sebastian followed me, bringing the car keys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** wonder who the mystery guy is...? Though many of you can already guess... his attitude is a giveaway...


	14. Edward Cullen

**Author's Note READ VERY IMPORTANT: I'm gonna pull back and relax after this, so extra long chapter!**

**Nah, I don't have time to relax. But there's a high chance it'll take time for me to update any of my stories due to my workload.**

**I promise to update multiple chapters for each and every story once I return.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>: **Edward Cullen**

I rushed into Biology class, being exactly four minutes early as I looked around for a seat. I found one at the very corner. It was perfect for me: totally isolated. Other than the wall next to it, and the empty chair beside it. Naomi didn't pick Science of any sort: she had the commerce subjects, and I didn't sign up for any of those. Therefore, we only met up at Math, Trig, etc.

There was a particular order to how students entered the class: teachers' pets were always the first ones here, followed by the nerds who came over in the small packs they form (with books and notes flying all over the damn place). Then came the jocks, and preps (again, in their goddamned packs). Flunkouts are naturally the ones rushing in at the end. (I am an exception who can get in whenever she wishes, cause I'm the isolative wall-flower every classroom needs. No one can really classify me into any group or that sort of shit, cause I don't believe in travelling in a pack. You can call me a lone wolf.) Last of all walked in the bedhead, with some looking like their faces haven't been washed in, like, ages.

"Hey, new girl! Wanna make out?!" A blonde guy sitting with a bunch of cronies in the third row hollered at me as I walked past him to take my seat. I ignored him, daring him to go on. Anger boiled inside me: just because I'm new, and the wallflower type, doesn't mean you're going to get on my nerves!

I set my bag on my lap as I took my seat, and rummaged through it for my Biology textbook. From the corner of my eye, I spotted the same guy, approaching me with his bunch.

"Hey, shawty. Didn'tcha hear me? I was talkin' ta ya!" he slammed his hands over my desk. Anger boiled inside me, but I kept looking down at my bag.

"Excuse me, Dylan. Could you please step aside? I believe that is my seat you're blocking." A calm voice spoke from behind the blonde guy the voice called Dylan. I looked up to see…

That Cullen guy from Physics.

He wore a low-cut navy-blue shirt and a pair of dark-almost black-jeans. His hair was as messy as the last time, and still shone in a soft bronze. His hollow cheeks and chiseled facial features looked eerie compared to how gorgeous he was to the guys around him. His expression was stoic; he looked mildly irritated. That was when I noticed his eyes. They weren't the previous shade of dark brown. They had turned into a honey-shaded golden, almost so much of a caramel softness in them that the candy itself would be put to shame.

How on earth could someone's eye-colour change so drastically and conspicuously?

I think I'm simply going nuts.

Yeah. That makes more sense than the disturbing image in my head. Another image of sheer perfection. Clad in black. Red eyes turning to a roiling violet.

No, that's not possible.

"Oh…Cullen…ummm…Alright then." Dylan backed off with his cronies. I simply stared at their retreating backs, still daydreaming.

"Are you alright?" Edward's soft, low voice broke my confused trance.

"Uhh…" I didn't know what to say. "Yeah…I guess they were just looking for trouble." I chuckled humorlessly.

Edward took the only seat that was left beside me. As I mentioned before, this was a corner, and I was next to the wall, with a single empty chair beside me. I decided not to ask him why he chose to sit with me when he definitely did not welcome me heartily the first day. I just thought it would be mean; seeing that he helped me out here.

"I'm so sorry that I was so cold to you on the first day…in Physics class." Edward fiddled with a pen, twirling it between his long fingers.

Don't tell me he can read minds. I've undergone this sort of freaky experience only with Sebastian in the vicinity. Trust me, one of _that _is enough for a particular string of time.

"No…it's perfectly alright. I can understand if you feel awkward at meeting new people. I myself share the syndrome." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Personally, I was trying to keep my thoughts private now. I didn't want this guy knowing everything about me, by just reading my mind like a billboard. However the hell he did that. Or whether it was just me having too much of Sebastian-overdose.

I know it's absolutely ridiculous that someone who's not a demon would be able to read minds…but just in case he could, I shut my thoughts out. Every time Sebastian tried to read my thoughts, I would do the same thing, and it always worked. He wouldn't admit it, but his face was like an open book. Ah, the sweet expression of disappointment over his face was life-changing.

The teacher soon entered the class, and thus began the lecture for the day.

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**

"How delightful of you to be here." I mocked lightly as I sensed an unearthly presence around me. "I did not expect you to bother on coming to see a demon…William Spears."

William walked out of the shadows and landed right in front of me. It is common for reapers to work all the time, so I could not conclude why a senior reaper from the Dispatch Management Division would come to interfere in my business. After all, I've never been a personal favourite of this reaper, as it is.

**Third Person POV:**

William T. Spears looked as expressionless as ever as he faced the demon butler in front of him. "I'm here on some important agenda, which concerns more important things than demons such as yourself. So, from now on, a junior shall be keeping an eye on you."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "That being…?"

A young girl, in about her mid-twenties, stepped down from over the terrace into the garden-patch they were standing on. She had shocking bright-orange hair which fell about her shoulders, wore a Reaper's suit with a bow-tie, a brown jacket, and the usual glasses. Her glasses had thick, black frames, and behind them were bright green eyes.

"WOW! Will! You never told me that I was going to be stalking such a sexy demon!" The girl swooned, much to Sebastian's amusement, and William's chagrin.

"This is Rowena Knox, the sister of Ronald Knox…" William introduced curtly.

Sebastian smirked. "Now I see why she is as she is." Ronald was known to be much of a flirtatious playboy.

"Not much unlike her brother…she has an unhealthy taste in spending time toying with people of the opposite gender…and that also, of the different species…" William used his tree-clipper death-scythe to push his glasses further up his nose.

"Awww, he's really hot…Willy, is this the demon Mr. Sutcliffe talks about? He has black hair, red eyes…" Rowena looked carefully at Sebastian, surveying him.

"Oh, yes, I see," Sebastian grinned slightly, "Ronald Knox is interested in human women, and this young lady is apparently interested in…"

"…Demon men…" William scoffed in disgust, making Rowena frown.

"Well, of course you wouldn't think this demon-guy to be totally sexy…unless you're, like, totally gay!" Rowena skipped, and twirled on her toes.

William groaned and disappeared.

"Hey! Willy, I hope you don't mind if I screw the smokin' hot demon!" Rowena yelled excitedly.

Such a whore of a reaper, thought Sebastian before walking back into the house and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey! You men will want my attention one day! I just know that. So why don't you start being nice to me now! Otherwise, you'll regret it!" Rowena tittered before vanishing herself.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sophia Elyzia Delphine's POV:

I caught a kitten that had been streaking in the school grounds, smirking to myself. I needed it for a purpose. I rushed to my locker and fished out a black box, punched air holes into it with a compass, and tied the box up with a blood-red gift-wrapping ribbon.

Now, I know this is weird, but I just want Sebastian preoccupied with something other than that Jessica when he's at home alone with her. I would rather prefer it if he chose to make out with the cat instead of her, should he ever feel that way. Men will stay men, regardless of species. Well, I don't know why I feel that way, because Sebastian never really showed any sort of improper actions. Ever.

Let's just say it's to stay safe…

But safe about what? Why the hell do I care who he makes out with? It's not like he's my boyfriend or something…

What the fuck am I _thinking_? He's my butler! I don't want him screwing someone when he's bored.

But, why do think he's gonna _screw_ someone when he's bored…?

Oh, right. He's a pervert. _Never trust perverts_.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Naomi, is it really that important? Do we _have_ to wear identical dresses for this party?" I tried throughout Trig to make Naomi realize that it was practically stupid…all this about wearing the same type of dresses to a party.

"Oh come on, Sophie! It's gonna be soo much fun!" Naomi tittered, while at the same time confusing Secant-Tangent Theorem with Pythagoras' Theorem.

I sighed in defeat.

"Um, Sophia?" Naomi scratched her head with the end of her pen.

"…yes?"

"Was the cosine rule hypotenuse square equals sum of the square of the remaining sides?"

"No. That's Pythagoras' Theorem."

"So…cosine rule…"

I sighed in defeat once again. "Here."

I neatly wrote down _a² = b² + c² - 2bc cos A_ on her paper.

Naomi laughed when she saw it.

"Oh! I knew that!" she chuckled.

"Sure you did." I said, without looking at her as I finished my assignment.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Naomi caught up with me after Trig as we headed over for Gym.

'Hey, Sophia…" I paused as Naomi brought something out from her bag. "You know, my brother reports everything about how my education is going to my parents. The only way I get to stay here is if I do well. You see…"

She handed me a paper with a large 'F' on it.

"…I failed thrice in a row in Trig."

I stopped to look at the paper. I had scored an 'A', so there wasn't much to console her about. It would just make her feel worse, come to think of it…

"So, I was thinking…"

Oh no. Not good. Naomi thinking something with that look is NOT good.

"…Why can't we study together?"

Bam.

"Uh…I don't think I'll be able to concentrate with all of you guys around." I said, walking in the direction of the Gym again.

But it was a lost battle. Naomi was far too excited by now. She was practically jumping.

"Oh! Don't worry! I'll be extra quiet and attentive! I promise!"

Good luck denying this one, Sophia, I thought.

"And I'll bring along all the girls. They are doing pretty badly too! You won't mind having us all over for a bit of help, would you? Sophia, we need your help!" Naomi was practically grabbing my hands and pleading.

"_PLEASE!_" Cue puppy dog face.

Double bam.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Hey, this is for you." I handed Sebastian a dark black box tied with a blood-red ribbon. The sienna-red orbs of said demon widened noticeably.

"A present for me, my Lady?" Sebastian took the box gingerly, which trembled slightly, making the demon become even more confused.

"Since I don't want you to go out with Jessica, I decided to get you a girlfriend instead." I leaned my head against the head-rest of the car as Sebastian sat in the driver's seat, still gawking at the box.

"Oh, so you still believe me to have any sort of interest in that woman…" Sebastian sighed in defeat.

"Whatever."

"What is it?" The box trembled.

"Your girlfriend. Now why don't you just shut the HELL up, and open it!" I was starting to lose it.

Sebastian surveyed the box.

"Is it a…doll?" Sebastian smirked unsurely.

"How naïve. Of course not. Why don't you just open it, goddamnit?!" Okay, now he was seriously pissing me off.

Sebastian pulled off the ribbon in one abrupt move, and lifted the lid: only for his eyes to widen even more than before.

"Meow!"

The sound came from within a box, as Sebastian pulled out something black and furry from the box.

"My Lady…I have no words for this…" Sebastian cuddled the kitten: a black one with bright green eyes, happily. It was weird…a happy Sebastian. Sebastian was always a proud, arrogant, self conceited, aloof tease.

"You happen to be having a 'love at first sight' moment with your girlfriend, isn't it?" I chuckled humorlessly. "Get us home, will you? Then you can think about naming your own piece of furball in peace."

Sebastian placed the cat in his lap before driving off. The cat meowed gently. I noticed it cuddle up against Sebastian's torso. Great. Even animals think he's fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So whatcha think? You guys got a hell lotta time to review, so the more reviews I get, the harder I'll work on updating sooner!

Rosalind: REVIEWS = LOVE!

Sebastian: And it also helps my mistress work faster.

Rosalind: Yeah, of course it does!

Sebastian: So, kind readers, instead of simply following and/or favouriting, please leave atleast a few words for my mistress to feel motivated!

Rosalind: SEBASTIAN's asking you!


	15. Port Angeles

**Author's Note:** Last update for until a long time

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong> **Port Angeles**

"So it turns out that you're the only one with a car…" Naomi smiled uncertainly, rubbing the back of her head in confusion and embarrassment.

"No, it's perfectly all right." I said, emotionlessly. Sebastian opened the car door, allowing me to sit in the passenger's seat at the front, while the five girls were practically squashed in the back.

"My lady, our destination would be…?" Sebastian asked.

"Port Angeles!" the girls chanted from the back seat as I groaned.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Oh my god, we have like…totally the biggest shopping list ever!" Naomi gushed as soon as we stood before one of the largest, most popular shops. Sebastian joined us soon after parking the car, and together, we all entered the store Naomi liked. It was one of those girly boutiques where you get all sorts of clothing, make-up, jewelry, cosmetics and other accessories.

The second floor was filled with frocks, ball-gowns and formal dresses.

"Okay, guys. We should all pick something that looks good and fitting for the party. There will be a few relatives, and mostly Nathan's friends. We'll be the main hosts at the party, so we should all look presentable."

We all simply nodded, while Sebastian looked kinda bored.

We all headed off into the labyrinth of dresses, and I tried to find something just for the sake of Naomi. I noticed the others building up large piles of dresses on their arms before heading to the changing rooms to try them on. What a waste of time. Sebastian kept behind me, suggesting now and then about one dress or the other.

He picked out a frilly, sky-blue dress. "My lady, is this to your taste?"

"Sebastian, you know very well about what I like and what I don't really fancy."

A few moments later, he showed me a vivid pink dress. "My lady-"

I glared dangerously when I interrupted him. "Don't even think about it."

After a good two hours, everyone had picked something to wear other than me. Caitlyn showed off the bright green dress she had chosen, while Tasha showed up wearing a white dress. Annie had chosen a red dress, which clashed shockingly with her hair, and Maria turned up with a dark brown dress that complemented her hair and eyes beautifully. Naomi wore a pink dress, with a hint of red and white.

"Pink…" I groaned, much to Naomi and Sebastian's amusement.

"Wow, you guys all look so colorful!" Naomi exclaimed, before frowning at me. "Where's your dress, Sophia?"

"Well…I…" I was lost for what to say.

"It's right here, Miss Naomi." Sebastian surprised all of us by bringing out a gothic-lolita mini dress, all in black, from behind his back.

We all gaped at it. It was just…beautiful.

"Man, that's really cool." Said Maria.

"It'll look awesome on you, Sophia." Annie complemented me.

"You know, we've not seen you wear anything other than black, with the occasional red or purple." Tasha pointed out, while Caitlyn snickered and gave me a thumbs-up.

When they were all poring over what they wanted along with their dress, I turned to Sebastian. "Where the hell did you get that dress? I don't recall seeing it anywhere here."

"My lady, you worry too much over trivial things."

"No! That's not the point!" I decided to ask him again. "Where the hell did you get that dress?"

"Now, now. What sort of a butler would I be if I couldn't even procure an unusual dress to suit my lady's tastes?"

"...A normal one, I guess?" I sighed as he sniggered.

**SUPERNATURAL**

I stood silently as Sebastian picked things from here and there to go with my dress. He could have probably managed things to go with it like he'd gotten the dress, but I insisted that if he gets something, he should do it the normal way. I just preferred watching the others do what they wanted to do and have fun. I was bored.

The others simply loitered about the shop, picking up designer shoes, stockings, belts, arm bands, bracelets, lockets, chains and whatnot.

After they were finally satisfied, and Sebastian looked like he was done too, we exited the shop.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Okay, guys. I want you to meet someone today." Naomi exclaimed when we entered an ice-cream parlour. The place looked more like a tavern, what with its muted, old-orange lights and over-crowded-ness.

"Who're we gonna meet?" asked Caitlyn.

"Don't tell me that you're dating without telling us about it so far." Maria warned.

Naomi chuckled, and grabbed my arm. "I just wanna introduce him to all of you, before asking your advice."

"Advice?" I was confused.

"Since when have you turned so sensible?" joked Annie. Naomi giggled.

"Naomi just woke up on the wrong end of the bed today." Tasha made us all laugh.

"My lady, where are you all going to sit?" Sebastian asked, finally dragging our attention to the mpst important matter at hand.

We settled down at a table near the counter. Everyone ordered whatever the hell they wanted (I wasn't paying attention), and I ordered a chocolate ice-cream. Sebastian ordered nothing, but instead, he paid for my ice-cream. He stood silently by the counter.

"He should be here by now." Naomi gazed at the door every now and then.

"Do you plan to tell us his name at all?" I asked her, while Tasha and Maria giggled.

"Dranzer Stephens. You spot a guy with reddish brown eyes, and spiky black hair, and you'll know him to be my friend."

Sebastian seemed to tense up again, and he sat down next to me. He placed his chair closer to mine than it was supposed to be, and I knew something was definetely wrong. Sebastian never grew possessive and protective in public. Fortunately, the others were too busy searching for the mystery guy.

"Hey, is he hotter than Sebastian here?" asked Maria. Wow. Just when I thought they'd forgotten about _him_.

"That's up to you to decide!" Naomi said, laughing. She turned to Sebastian. "Of course, his eyes aren't as bright and vivid like Sebastian's. Or as scary!" Naomi giggled, much to Sebastian and my chagrin. "They're more of a dull red shade with more brown in it. Also, I think I like Sebastian's hair better. But he's more of a punk, while Sebastian has a gothic look. But I prefer Dranzer the way he is…"

Sebastian smirked. I groaned. The girls 'awed'.

"You're totally in love with him, Naomi!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

We were all distracted by Tasha suddenly grabbing Naomi's arm and saying "Look!".

We all turned to see a guy enter the ice-cream parlour. He was pretty good-looking, with jet-black spiky hair probably held by a tonne of gel above his head. His sun-glasses rested on his head and he had ear-phones in his ears. He wore a white t-shirt under a black hoodie, and black jeans. He noticed Naomi wave to him, and strode over to us.

"Hey Naomi. These girls your friends?" he pulled up a chair between me and Naomi, and sat down. On my other side, I felt Sebastian tense up.

As soon as the guy sat beside me, I felt him halt momentarily, sniff deeply with his eyes closed, and I even caught him cast a sideways glance at me. But soon, he got a grip over whatever made him react that way, and a big grin spread over his face.

"Guys, meet Dranzer Stephens. He's a good friend of mine. I met him here at Port Angeles at the 'Club Under-21' a few months ago. We haven't met often, but we chatted on the phone."

Dranzer grinned. Sebastian looked tense. Again.

The girls were all busy introducing themselves, and I still remained distracted by Sebastian, who was refraining from looking at me. He busily glanced down at his gloves. He suddenly glanced at me, his orbs quickly moving over to his hands. The left one in particular. I noticed his pupils motion me to Dranzer's hands. I looked over at Dranzer's hands. His right hand had a tattoo along the side, and he wore a ring on his index finger. He also wore a band on his wrist. Then, I noticed his fingernails. They were black. Not like nailpolish-sheened black. They were the exact shade of black like Sebastian's nails.

I looked at Sebastian and nodded cautiously. Sebastian gave a heartless smirk.

"And your name is…?" I heard Dranzer call me. His voice was deep, but not the kind like Sebastian's, which actually reverberated when he spoke. Sebastian's voice is like rich cream compared to Dranzer's. Sebastian's voice had more maturity to it than Dranzer's. I recalled Edward Cullen's voice. It was closer to Sebastian's than this potential demon guy sitting right next to me.

_Wow_. I was sitting between two demons. _I'm so darn lucky_.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Isn't Dranzer just awesome? I mean, I know he's not the hottest guy on earth, but he's cool and fun-loving. He likes to joke around and be crazy, like me!" Naomi gushed when we were on our way back. It was already ten p.m., but I had nothing to fear. My dad wouldn't kill me for staying out late. Wait, was he even home yet?

We walked down the street to get to the car, but, it seemed that the night still had more surprises to bring, when a girl knocked against Sebastian.

"OMG! I'm sooooo sorry! I should've seen where I was heading!" A girl with bright orange hair and thick-framed glasses and green eyes straightened up to apologize.

Sebastian looked like he'd just been infected with some horrible disease, the way he dusted off his sleeve. I was confused at this sort of expression from Sebastian so often. It seemed like he was getting pissed with every single thing.

The green-eyed girl looked at the few of us for a long time. She looked at me and smirked cheekily, causing me to go all wide-eyed.

"My lady, shall we head over to the car?" Sebastian grabbed my upper arm, startling me and dragging me out of my brief reverie.

"Guys, it's getting late. I should be home by now." Caitlyn spoke up, accompanied by nods from Maria and Tasha.

"Nah, my mom's not home and my dad's starting to loosen up, so I don't care." Interjected Annie, much to everyone's surprise.

"Still, it's best if we head for Forks before it's too late." said Sebastian.

"Of course!" Annie exclaimed.

Yeah, everyone's in when _he_ says so, I thought grudgingly, jerking my arm out of Sebastian's grasp, making the butler turn to me.

"Hmm? Something the matter, my lady?"

"No...just go on."

We all bunched up into the car. Naomi and I squeezed into the front seat, while Annie, Maria, Tasha and Caitlyn crowded into the back seat. Sebastian took his position at the driver's seat, and we drove off.

The girls kept chattering about Dranzer, and Naomi excitedly urged them on, much to my dismay. She kept bending over me to reach over to them for the occasional high-fives. I was sandwiched between the driver's panel and Naomi. That kept me thinking as to why I didn't choose the window side rather than between these freaks.

"My lady, are you alright?" Sebastian enquired, looking at me.

"Why the hell are you taking your eyes off the road?" I growled back at him, though I knew perfectly well that he wouldn't crash the car even if he had been sleeping and steering with his feet.

The girls kept on chatting, and I leaned my head on the dashboard. Before long, I had blacked out from the clutter.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Third Person POV:

Sebastian dropped Naomi off at her house last.

"Good Night, Sebastian! Oh, and I think Sophie fell asleep. Poor Sophie! I think we bored her to death..." Naomi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Please, don't bother about it. I'm sure she's going to be perfectly fine." Sebastian smiled his infamous close-eyed smile. Naomi felt herself blushing.

"You know what, I'm surprised how she can tolerate so much from us. She's always been very different. To her, we all probably seem like a bunch of noisy girly-girls." Naomi admitted.

Sebastian smirked. "No, you'd actually be surprised at how much my lady cares for you, Miss Naomi. You have been her only true friend in her whole life. Considering you know how her family is to her, she only had you, a person who truly cared about her."

Sebastian's flattery was getting to Naomi. "I'm happy that she has you now. You seem to care a lot about her. Take care of her, will you? All the time!"

"Of course. My lady is my chief concern."

"Anyways, see ya!" Naomi rushed away into her house.

As Sebastian drove off, he caught the faint aura of another demon, which made a frown appear across his gorgeous features. He looked at Sophia, who was still fast asleep with her head against the dashboard. He grabbed her shoulders delicately and leaned her against the backrest of the seat, gently pushing a few strands of hair off her face. His smirk grew more hellish as Sophia groaned ever so slightly in her sleep at the feel of his warm gloves on her pale, cold skin.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sebastian pulled up at the driveway, and, moving over to the passenger's seat, he lifted Sophia off her seat, and carried her in his arms, princess-style. He walked to the door of the manor, and rang the doorbell. A faint sound of running came, and the door was thrown open by Jessica.

"Mr. Sebastian..." she looked at Sophia in his arms, "Oh my god! What happened to Miss Elyzia?!" Jessica exclaimed.

"You need not worry, Miss Green. The young mistress is perfectly alright, though a bit tired. She fell asleep on our way here."

Right then, Jessica's shout seemed to show its effect, as Sophia stirred and groggily opened her eyes.

"Oww...*yawn* Where am I?" Sophia yawned hugely.

"I see you're awake, my lady." Sebastian smiled at her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sophia Elyzia Delphine's POV:

I felt too damn sleepy! Those girls...they're so frickin' boring, I bet they'd make a sloth run for his life. I swear, if Naomi wasn't there, and I wasn't trying to not hurt her feelings, I'd have come back home much quickly than this. Naomi can get really touchy if anyone refuses her invitation; I could tell from past experiences.

After I came out of the daze of sleep, I felt elevated. I noticed I was not standing, and found Jessica staring at me, and also felt arms around my shoulders, and under my knees.

"I see you're awake, my lady." Sebastian smiled at me.

"HEY!" I struggled at once. "Put me down, you!"

"My lady, you are tired out. It would be a shameless blunder on my part if you fell off the stairs or something much worse."

I was severely pissed off. "Yeah, I'm so weak I've got to get my butler carrying me all over the place!"

"Please do not bother to fight a losing battle, my lady."

"Oh really?" I didn't think he'd forget about our contract.

"This is an order, Sebastian. Put. Me. Down." I glared at the demon butler. "Now."

Sebastian hesitated before bending, and lowering me, placing my feet gently down on the ground.

Without sparing another look at Jessica, I rushed upstairs and slammed the door behind me.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Jessica Green's POV:

Sebastian sighed as Miss Elyzia ran upstairs in a frustrated manner. I didn't know what would happen now. Mr. Raymond wouldn't be back until much later tonight, so I didn't have much to do as it is. Ever since Miss Elyzia and Sebastian arrived, Sebastian's been taking care of all the cleaning up and Miss Elyzia's cooking. Now all I do is make my own food, and maintain my own room. And hang out outside with my friends. I got back home late today. Now, it was already eleven thirty p.m.

Sebastian walked towards the first floor landing, and soon vanished up the stairs.

I don't know from where Miss Elyzia got a butler like Sebastian. God, I swear I haven't seen a man this handsome in my life! His eyes are red and gorgeous; with black hair that shines with that unearthly sheen...he's got beauty that can be compared to being greater than an angel's!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEWS!**


	16. Complications

_**Author's Note:**_ I know I labeled the last chapter as 'Chapter 16'. Fail -_-. Well, anyways...this is Chapter 16.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Complications<strong>

I couldn't get to sleep. At all.

I could hear the sound of the gradual drizzle; the raindrops hitting against my window panes.

Sebastian was probably still up, pacing across the manor's extensive corridors. Should I call for him? I shouldn't have busted him in front of that Jessica woman like that. Besides, I was the one who drove him into that girly hell-hole for the whole day. Naomi and the girls. I don't know how Sebastian puts up with the hell…

Ironic, huh.

That was when I noticed the sound of flapping wings.

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**

I could sense something…unpleasant. Angela…you better not be trying to approach my mistress. I would appreciate the gall of that angel, even daring to show up after knowing I'm here. The last time; it wasn't very pleasant, now was it? I smirk mentally as I strolled outside the doors of the manor, just to see the other 'filth' over there. The irony of it.

Seems like these people know how to give a demon like myself a first-hand experience of mortal hell.

"Oh hey! It's you! The last time we met, you slammed the door on me! A lady! And I thought you demon-butlers have top-notch etiquette!" Rowena Knox jumped onto the garden pavement from the far side of the room, brandishing her death-scythe in the shape of a rake over her head. The rain was just beginning to fall, and this reaper seemed non-plussed about something so meager like rain.

I groaned in frustration. How can women become so despicable at times?

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Rowena Knox approached Sebastian Michaelis with an air of a person who has just conquered the world. She winked at him, making the demon roll his eyes.

"Willy assigned me to look over you, ya know! I can't desert my post like I always do, now that he's threatening to take my death-scythe away! Besides, I won't run away now! I know why Grelly-Welly is obsessed over you! You're a right nice piece of work!" Rowena tittered.

Sebastian turned to walk away.

"OOOOH! How cold~!"

Sebastian gave a strained smile in her direction.

"How about you stop acting in this way? Reapers hate demons, and we demons gladly return the feeling." Sebastian interjected. Rowena made large puppy-dog eyes. Sebastian rolled his eyes again.

"Hey, that doesn't mean I don't like hot guys!" Rowena clasped her hands together and pretended to be coy. Sebastian rolled his eyes yet again.

"Let us simply mind our own businesses, shall we? Goodbye." Sebastian opened the door, and attempted to step inside, when Rowena lunged forwards and blocked the door with her death-scythe.

"How about we have some _fun_-"

"Good. Bye." Sebastian used his foot to kick the scythe away and shut the door immediately with a loud slam.

Rowena frowned and bounded away.

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**

How very exhausting and annoying humans are. My entire day just passed by before my eyes with not a single good job done. Now, what I am considering to be a matter of slight concern is the young demon wandering along the streets of Port Angeles. He is clearly not so powerful as to be able to form contracts with humans, but he could be an ideal soul-stealer. I would have to look further into why this small fry is roaming around with the mortal coil.

Secondly, I would call Angela a matter of greater concern and attention on my part. She may not be interested in souls, but she will be interested in her usual 'purification' obsession. Hmph. I wonder what new insane method of her so-called 'purification' she's come up with. Forming minions out of low-class leeches and half-breed mutts? Unusual, but not unexpected from someone like her.

I opened the window of my room and looked outside. The surrounding seemed calm enough, but I could still feel the presence of an angel. Not a very pleasant thought. I don't have much to do around in the house, since no one really uses more than half of the house. Just a first few days brought along some work. I can actually obey my mistress' weird order of sleeping at least once a week.

I smirked at the thought. But I must say, I'm not very happy about Angela's arrival. She has been entwined far too deeply with my past, and knows me for quite long…and her persistence remains as constant as ever. She has not given up chasing me…for _bestowing the honour_ of a side-ruler upon me. How very _kind_ of her.

Thirdly, is the vampire and werewolf phenomena that hangs around the place. Such impurities tend to ruin the place's atmosphere. If anything of that sort proves to be of harm to my Mistress (other than the minions with the fallen angel), then I'll see about that.

As for Claude Faustus, he hasn't shown any sort of intentions towards attacking her yet. But I mustn't be off-guard.

I glimpsed the flickering of light at a distance, and before long, a slim golden knife sped towards me. I caught the blade between two fingers and examined it. Gold…

"Well, well…"

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Sophia Elyzia Delphine's POV:**

"What the hell…?" I tried to block the blinding white light out of my eyes as the flapping sound grew louder every second. A pair of boots landed on the floor of my balcony with a decipherable clack, and the light grew dimmer to reveal…a woman.

She was tall, with pale skin and snow-white hair. Her white layered skirt swished in the final flaps of her wings before they folded neatly behind her. She was definitely the angel Sebastian was talking about.

"Angela…right?" I asked, sitting up in by bed, severely pissed off. Great. First, the girly-girls. Then, the cat-obsessed moron. Now, the retard obsessed over said moron. Just great.

"Sophia Elyzia Delphine…pleased to meet you," the angel said as she looked at me.

"I couldn't say the same."

"Pity. You are as much of a brat as I assumed you would be." The angel huffed and walked towards an angry me, her boots clacking over the tiled floor of my room before they stepped over the crimson carpet. She looked around, her nose in the air, as if smelling something.

"His smell…his _stench_…is all over the place…" she spoke, more to herself than to me. "Unclean…"

"Excuse me…Miss I-am-so-pure-that-I-despise-others-for-not-being-so, hope you don't mind, but this is my room, and you have no whatsoever authority to comment on anything here. That also goes for irrational assumptions over the attitude of people you don't even know." I snarled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh…pardon me…" Angela walked up to me, placing a cold, soft hand on my cheek. I simply shrugged it away.

"My, my…seems like he was truthful after all…" Angela pondered to herself. I looked at her, confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about, woman? If you have come here _just_ to walk about, _shit-talking_ to yourself, then you might as well go die in hell." I couldn't take it anymore. My eyelids were drooping and making me stay awake for longer would raise all hell.

"What I meant was that I am surprised at your demon butler. I had expected him to take things very far by now…" Angela smelled my hair as she walked behind me. I tried to shake her off again. "…but it seems like his scent, though prevalent on you…doesn't quite extend to the depths…"

"What?" Okay, now she was confusing me. I lowered my feet to meet the ground, prepared to stand up.

"You don't know what Sebastian is like, do you, Sophia?"

I glared at her.

"You know nothing of his nature, his deplorable lust…lust that cannot be satisfied with anything. Countless women…humans and demons alike…have succumbed to him, yet he remains as hungry as ever. A predatorial male, lurking around the corner, waiting to devour your very existence."

"Please elaborate." I said, curtly. What? She managed to pique my curiosity. I always end up screwing the phrase: 'Curiosity killed the cat.'

Angela sighed and sat down on the chair opposite to me.

"I have known Sebastian for so many years…why don't I take you down memory lane?"

Seriously? I blinked at her innocently. "Go ahead."

And before I knew it, I was surrounded by white. Shimmering white light, which slowly formed darkness before my eyes. It was an ordinary road, a street taken from a time far beyond. Where was I?

Okay, I thought that suggestion was figurative. Wow, Sophia, looks like she meant it quite literally.

A moan. A loud moan. A loud moan of a woman in ecstasy. What was this angel showing me, a porno movie, or something? Curiosity got the best of me once again, and I followed the sound. Not so far away was a small shack…near to a church. A red-headed man and a short blue-haired frustrated-looking boy, no older than thirteen stood some way off. I walked over to the doorway, unnoticed.

Then, I halted altogether.

A male voice. Deep, seductive.

Sebastian?

I peeked in through the doorway to see…

A furious make-out-type session. Well, I couldn't exactly say they were having sex, since the male seemed fully dressed. An orange-haired woman lay in a useless heap under him as the man interrogated her. I couldn't hear what they were saying because, one, it was all like a very blurry movie, and two, the woman couldn't even speak properly due to her constant moans of pure bliss.

The man wore an outfit similar to Sebastian. He sounded like Sebastian. But…this couldn't be Sebastian! What was he doing with that woman here?! And where is 'here', exactly?

Something died inside of me at that moment. I don't know what it was, but it felt bad. Very bad. As if it was another thing to taint my soul even further.

And then, the fact that he deserted the woman played in front of me. He had done it to obtain information for one of his previous masters.

No.

Sebastian can't be so…so…I couldn't find the words.

"Ruthless? Lecherous? Heartless? Take your pick." Angela's voice sounded around me, as I was pulled back into reality, panting.

"That…that can't be true." Sebastian may be arrogant, conceited, and perverted at times, but he couldn't be what this blasted angel was saying…showing.

"Listen." I turned to face the woman in white. "I know that Sebastian is a demon, so he's evil. But he's under an oath to never hurt me. He is under contract and is therefore obliged to stay by my side as a loyal butler. He may be an uptight, perverted and a self-obsessed son of a bitch, but he'd never do something so horrible-so utterly disgusting…he wouldn't even dream of-"

"My dear girl, the more you confuse 'oath' with 'contract', the deeper you get into trouble. He's an expert at twisting his own words, bear that in mind. That is what he is. He uses his superior charms, his impeccable mannerism and magnetism to draw the innocent young women to him. Some young and beautiful damsel in distress like you comes along with a soul with a price tag, and all he does is try and get the most expensive one."

"Oh, and you said 'obliged', I believe?" Angela snorted. "He's never 'obliged'. He twists his words to his own profit, and when the time comes, you'll see that every sweet word he wastes on you was just to gain your trust, which in all reality, he does not deserve." She said in a matter-of-fact way. "And you trust him to take just the soul, not knowing or wanting to believe once you know, that he would ever go beyond boundaries and actually try and recycle the container he got his food out of. You would just lie there under him, in a useless pile of meat, while he takes both your soul and that which you treasure even more, one thing you sold your soul to save-"

"SHUT UP! Just shut the fuck up!" I yelled, frustrated beyond repair, as I turned and buried my head in a pillow, my words muffled slightly. "I don't want people with fucked up heads like you telling me about what he will do and whether I am in danger or not!'

I threw the pillow off and stood up on the bed, towering over Angela.

"Look, woman." I looked Angela straight in the eye, "I know you have a thing against Sebastian, and so you are trying to ruin this contract for him. But that's not gonna happen, 'cause I'm not afraid of him. Let the bastard you epitomize for a sex-hungry son of a bitch even try and lay a hand on me, and I'll rip him apart-"

"Oh, but that's the problem, isn't it?" Angela cut in.

"What's the problem?" I asked in a sharply irritated voice.

"Oh, how innocent the unbroken virgins are…they are truly pure in the mind, no matter if polluted deep down in the soul and on the skin surface…" Angela said. "Firstly, you can't ever match him in strength, so ripping him apart _literally_ is out of the question…"

"Why? Is it 'cause you never managed it in, what, five hundred years?" I snarled.

Angela shot me a tasteless glare, while she pretended to not pay any heed to the comment. "You may have noticed that every touch he places on that delicate virgin skin possibly turns you to stone. All you can do is blush and look away without saying much words of the colourful stream you seem to know. You see, his power has already captured you in its long-lasting vibe. It's almost time for him to seal the deal…"

"So, what? You think he's sick in the brain so much as to try and fuck me?" I shouted.

"We'll all see where your stability of mind and strong words go when he reveals his true colours." Angela walked to the balcony. There was a steady rain pouring down, and the angel stretched her wings. "Till then, I'm always here to help you. When you feel the requirement, just dip this pendant into water and I'll be at your balcony."

She tossed a sapphire pendant onto my bed, possibly realizing that I wouldn't catch it on purpose if she tossed it to me.

And with that, she was gone.

But, as I fell to my knees on the pile of sheets in confusion, I know that the intense, caring look she sent my way would be imprinted into my head forever.

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**

Dashing through the trees, I threw knife after knife at Claude Faustus, who did the same; leaping from tree-to-tree to avoid the silver cutlery while shooting similar objects of gold in my direction.

Amazingly for most, not a word was exchanged in the whole procedure.

A few more knives and forks flew here and there, till at one precise moment. I viewed it in something humans call slow-motion, deciphering it from almost a blur. Two knives, one silver while the other of gold, crossed each other, travelling in opposite directions. And in that moment-

_Slash_.

A golden knife pierced my skin at the back of my hand, while a few droplets of crimson elixir leaked out.

Claude Faustus himself paused. I noticed him lick away the blood at his chin. My knife had pierced his cheek.

With a single fleeting glare when the translucent pink orbs shone through the gold, Claude Faustus disappeared into the cluster of trees, not much unlike a spider. I licked away the blood at my hand.

What a waste of time.

I looked back at the mansion to suddenly notice a bright ray of light from my mistress' balcony.

I felt my eyes widen.

"Another predicament for tonight. I just hope Miss Sophia can hold out till I get there."

**SUPERNATURAL**

I reached home within three seconds, and I found my mistress on her knees on the pile of sheets on her bed.

The pendant on the bed made me ponder over what Angela said to her. A protective pendant…what a cheap trick.

I should probably ask her the matter.

**Sophia's POV:**

"My Lady?"

I whipped around at the speed of light when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Sebastian looked at me with a smile. It was almost tender, and affectionate, but to me, it seemed like a fake one.

"Where the hell were you?" I shrieked. I threw the glass on the bedside table at him. There was a loud crash when it hit the wall. "Don't you come near me! How the hell did that effing angel get into my bedroom!?" I grabbed the box of pills on my bedside table and aimed it at his head. It missed, scattering the medicine all over the place, but whatever.

"My Lady, please calm down." Sebastian said, still wearing that consoling smile.

"No, I won't! It's your business to see what's happening, and you're supposed to deal with it!" I yelled and threw my pillow out of the window. I jumped down from my bed and rushed upto his tall figure. I didn't care I was so much shorter than him; I was just bitterly frustrated.

I grabbed his lapels and hauled him down to my height. "I'm not supposed to deal with any of this crap like angels and werewolves and vampires because the reason you're hanging around is to PROTECT ME!" My voice rose from dangerously soft to a shriek as I pushed him away from me by his lapels.

"I apologize profusely, my Lady," Sebastian bowed deeply, no traces of a smirk on his features.

"And you suppose that's enough?" I shrieked, throwing another pillow at him. Sebastian moved lightly, avoiding it.

Sebastian grabbed my shoulders all of a sudden, and pulled me into his arms.

"Let me go!" I screamed and muffled against his chest, thrashing my arms and legs, but of course, it was of no use. I felt like killing him for this! Why does he have to treat me like a baby? But no, he's just trying to cover up his delays and mistakes by making me melt into him. Tricky bastard!

He heaved me up and off the ground, while I felt one arm slip down and wrap around both of my thighs. His other arm still grasped around my waist. My head fell onto his shoulder, while both my arms were at my chest. The grip was soft, but strong. His hand ran over my back in soothing circles, and after five or ten minutes, I felt the anger subsiding.

No! Be angry, Sophia! It's his mistake, you can't forgive him so easily! What if that angel tried to kill you? Are you selling your soul off to someone this careless towards your safety?

"It's all right, my Lady. I understand why you are angry. I should not have left you alone. But there are far worse fates that can befall you if I do not drive Claude Faustus away from you. Angela cannot harm you…yet, but Claude can. It was all for your safety, my Lady." Sebastian whispered with that velvety voice in my ear. The stroking of my back continued, and so did his speech. "Besides, I have confidence in your ability to keep yourself safe from the likes of that fallen angel…"

I felt myself relax, and yet…why was I giving into him? Why was I doing what Angela said I would fall prey to when he's so nice to me? Why does this always seem to end with me submitting to his words?

With all these thoughts, I didn't even notice when I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ You must be wondering why Sebastian let Sophia create such a mess? Sebastian didn't catch the stuff Sophia was throwing because he knows that it's going to anger her even more and she'd probably throw even more stuff and call him a show off. Also, he didn't take any hits on purpose because then Sophia would yell something like: 'are you trying to show pity on me? You think I can't hit you without you wanting to get hit?' And that would make things worse…again. So, yeah…^_- Just rambled on cause I thought many people would probably wonder, Sebastian's got cool reflexes, why didn't he stop glasses from breaking and pillows from flying out of windows? He wouldn't want to make things worse, and that's also a fact, right?_

_**REVIEWS**__ ppl! Till then, gawk at Sebby winking in Chappie 75 of the manga! Nyaa~_


	17. Music Club

**Chapter 17: Music Club**

I woke up by myself today after ages, it seems. Because, when I woke up, my legs were wobbling, I couldn't see properly and I was too early to wake.

I noticed that it was just six thirty. Sebastian wouldn't bug me until eight. It was already morning outside, but the cloud cover remaining from last night's storm blotted out quite a lot of the sunlight. Same old dreary Forks.

I pulled on my purple hoodie with a print of butterflies and skulls, and paired with dark blue skinny jeans and black high topped converse, I was ready. I grabbed my bag and skateboard.

I decided to get to school without Sebastian today. I was still severely pissed at him.

The most efficient way to ditch Sebastian would be to go down the balcony. Oh, did I ever mention I loved climbing down ropes? Well, the rope was tied to my balcony railing as soon as the thought came in.

I slid down the rope with ease and plopped down onto the ground, skateboard under one arm. I walked to the front door of my house with some difficulty, since the grass and ground was rain sodden, and slippery. The paved path made of gravel at the front entrance was where I placed my skateboard down, and mounted onto it, skating down to the main road.

I got pretty far from my house when, all of a sudden, a black kitten blocked my path.

"What the hell…"

The furball did not look like it was going to move out of my way any sooner, so I bent down and picked it up. I looked at the green eyes and single white stripe, when it bit me.

"Ouch!" I nearly dropped the kitten as I regained the posture I was in, and sucked on my finger where I had been bitten.

But, shortly after, I noticed something else. I surprisingly knew this kitten. I examined the silver ribbon around its neck with the charm 'Sophie' on it.

The next 'surprise' nearly threw me off my skateboard.

"My Lady, I did not expect you to run off so early, that also without notifying me in any form whatsoever."

Sebastian stepped down onto the road from the branch of one of the numerous trees along the side of the road in a single, graceful leap.

I ignored him and started to skate away.

"If I dare ask, I would like to have Sophie back." Sebastian said, calmly striding beside me. How the hell does he manage to be so clingy?

I handed him the furball. "Here's your cat. Now leave me alone."

Sebastian took the cat and continued to follow me. I ignored him for three more minutes before it started to bug me.

"Why the hell are you following me?" I snapped. "I thought I told you clearly that I wanted to be alone. So, GO AWAY."

Sebastian chuckled ever so mockingly.

"Isn't it part of my contract to follow my master? In this case, that's you." He replied.

"Well," I stopped to quarrel. "What are you gonna do for my god-forsaken mistake? Send me to hell?" I yelled. 'Oh wait! I think I'm already going there! I don't think there's anything worse, now is there?"

Sebastian shrugged. "It seems fine to me. It's my home, isn't it?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Besides," Sebastian was now stroking the kitten lovingly. "I think I said I would like to have Sophie back."

"I gave her to you, didn't I, you retard?" I was confused.

"_Both_ of them." He replied snidely.

I turned and started to skate away immediately.

"So, I don't get the other Sophie back? The more important Sophie?" he continued to mock me.

"Fuck you."

"Surely you don't mean that seriously, now do you, my Lady?"

I growled. "Horny bastard."

"Do you not wonder why I named her 'Sophie'?" Sebastian asked in a mysterious tone.

I tried to ignore the curiosity, but when the cat began to purr softly, I couldn't take it anymore. I skidded to a halt.

"Why, then?" I threw my arms up into the air in frustration. "Why 'Sophie' of all names? Why name your kitten after the pet name everyone gives me?"

"Because it's a 'pet' name~," he chuckled.

"Grr…answer clearly, you mentally-affected son of a bitch!" I yelled.

Sebastian kept stroking the tiny black lump of fur, and finally turned to look at me. He cuddled the kitten for a while before answering.

"It's because you are just as adorable~!" The cat purred in contentment, as if in agreement.

I skated away, fuming. I swear, if volcanoes could fit in heads, mine would be erupting worse than Vesuvius and Krakatau combined.

"Faggot."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Naomi skipped (yes, _skipped_) over to me as I was on my way to my locker. I growled menacingly when Naomi asked where Sebastian was.

"Am I not enough to satisfy your need for an audience?"

"OH!" Naomi exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "No, it's just that…"

"Just that you can't fangirl over his hotness if he's not here." I said in monotone. Naomi shook her head violently and turned to face me. I was walking forwards, while she was walking; forward, yes, but in an awkward back-step.

"Sophie, you shouldn't think that I always like to act like a fangirl…" she wailed. Just one question: can't these girls have a _normal_ voice for a change? A voice without any whining or wailing or giggling tones in it?

"Don't make me sick." I said, again, in monotone. "I'm already pissed."

"Sophie…" Naomi whined. "You're wrong in thinking that-"

I pulled out my earphones from inside my hoodie, turned up the volume so that Naomi could hear them blaring music without even putting them on, and plugged them into my ears.

'Blitzkrieg' by DeathStars came on and I couldn't hear Naomi's voice over Whiplasher Bernadotte's. I couldn't even hear people slamming their lockers over Vice's drums.

Naomi eventually gave up and just stood silently.

I opened my locker and pulled out a few books, stuffing them into my bag.

Naomi walked away, severely ignored.

Nightmare Industries' guitar chords were putting me in a slightly better mood, and soon, 'Cyanide' started playing on my iPod.

That's when I was passing by the notice board.

The large pictures of musical instruments caught my attention, so I turned to read what was written.

_We, the school authorities, have recently decided to add music as an important extra-curricular activity. Any student interested in music may sign up for the all-new Music Club! We also have a skilled instructor who shall guide you. This club does not include only choir music-you may learn any instrument or develop any skill you find to your choice, which may be anything from the following: piano, flute, violin, cello, guitar, drums and any other instrument you want to learn. You may develop your vocals here too. Our instructor will help you with any instrument or any sort of musical help that you may require!_

_Classes start from the Fifteenth of June, which makes it the 15__th__ of this month. You do not need to take any extra effort in filling forms or anything of that sort. Our instructor prefers this to be an open club: you may enter and leave whenever you want. Classroom 9c will be hosting daily classes, and any change will be notified on this notice board the previous morning. So please keep checking for updates right here._

_Sincerely_

_Administrator_

_Forks High School_

The song 'After Midnight' by Blink-182 had just started playing when someone grabbed my arm all of a sudden.

"Hi, Sophia!" I spun around to hear Annie and Maria gush. I pulled out my earplugs.

"Hey guys." I said, in monotone.

"What's wrong, Sophia?" Maria asked. "You sound dead!"

"…it's nothing…" I grumbled, indiscernibly.

"Anyways," Annie turned to the poster. She quickly scanned it, and said, "Hey, Sophia? You should totally join the club!"

Maria nodded and pointed at the flyer. "That was exactly what I was thinking yesterday morning when I read it!"

"Probably, yeah," I shrugged. "C'mon, we'll be late for Phys Ed at this cost."

And we ran off towards the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** r&r!


	18. Dodge Ball

_**Author's Note:**_ Yay! Two updates! though this one's a bit short...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Dodge Ball<strong>

"Today, we're playing – dodge ball."

There were a few groans and a few cheers to the coach's announcement, but most of the students remained passive.

Naomi was among those who groaned. "Aww…and I just got a manicure yesterday!"

"I'll make sure to try and hit your hands, then," I said in monotone, while Naomi looked horrorstruck.

I absolutely hate my gym outfit. The shorts are…well…short; and the t-shirt is too boring. I know, uniforms are supposed to be boring, but then again, I don't really give a shit about what's supposed to be and what's not.

I just stood, bored beyond words, between Annie and Maria in the row as the coach teamed us up.

"Hey, new kid!"

I glanced at the coach with a sour look.

"The name's Sophia," I stated loudly and scornfully.

"I don't care. Just shut up and join the team on the inside!" The coach yelled. Okay, that's what pisses me off.

I picked up the ball and headed towards the team on the outer edge.

"Hey, you!" Didn't you hear me?" The coach yelled. "The outer team's full!"

I opened my mouth to yell some obscenities and "you don't give a damn about who I am, so neither do I give a shit about what you have to say." But, turns out those were all just to stay in my head.

Someone had spoken up before I had a chance to retort.

"It's all right, coach. I'll shift to the other team."

The whole group was silent and the single voice of a guy resonated all over the gym.

That weirdo Cullen guy stepped out and walked over to the inner team. The coach looked infuriated, but didn't say anything more.

I looked at the Cullen guy with burning rage as I took his spot in the circle. All he did was smile back at me crookedly. Who the hell does he think he is? And why the hell is he helping me? First, Biology. Now, this. What's wrong with him?

As I said, weirdo.

I picked up the ball nearest to me, and as soon as the coach blew the whistle, the game started. Guess who my target was? Someone just topped my hit list over Naomi's nails.

But boy, was that guy fast or what? I couldn't land a hit on him, and soon enough, it turned out that he put up until the end, while everyone else in his team had gotten knocked out.

I tried to hit him again, and he simply bent forwards, avoiding it, as he ran briskly to the other end of the circle. I threw another ball at him, and as he dodged again, I couldn't help but observe his sleek movements. Every dodge, every slide and every sweep of his body was so freaking smooth, and performed without a clue of fatigue. An image of the black-haired butler dodging pillows came into my head…

But that's impossible, right? I mean, how could this guy be a demon?

Oh well, if Dranzer Stephens can be a demon, I don't see why Edward Cullen couldn't.

But what's he doing here, messing around in a high school?

No, there's got to be some other explanation. As far as I've seen, his nails are white, not black.

And yes, he was _unnaturally_ white. Not fair. _White_.

Could he be a werewolf, or a vampire? Sebastian said that these mythical beasts existed here. But my rational idea of these beasts (even though a thought about these beasts is irrational in itself, but whatever) said that he was probably a vampire rather than a werewolf.

Okay. I'm sure I've lost it. What the fuck would a powerful vampire be doing in a high school?

I guess it was my growing fury at being unable to get him down that got hold of me, but I packed in so much power into my last shot that it sped across the circle, and hit the guy.

What startled me was that he was still standing. That murdering acceleration would have knocked anyone's socks off.

"I guess I'm out." He walked past me, smiling that crooked, but beautiful smile.

Such a stupid excuse for a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hahaha! Do all my readers find Sophia's reactions to Edward funny? I know I do!


End file.
